Heat In heaven
by Persiannissimo
Summary: I await as he takes me: the God of Love and the Girl who knows not / the God of Strength and the Girl that time forgot
1. Chapter 1  Torment In Pleasure

Please let me know what you think.

Persiannissimo

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

His rough lips tease my soft skin, his hands travel swiftly and tenderly on my virgin body. The feelings experienced in my core are indescribable. I see colors I feel hot and incomplete yearning, racing towards some unknown feeling only obtained by pushing my body closer and closer to him.

He chuckles softly as he increases my want for him and I capture his coquette lips with my own - learning from him and reciprocating the lust and passion he inflamed within me. He groans and eludes my lips after a while heading for my tender neck. He bites and nips at the exposed flesh, licks and gently blows on it combining cold and absurd heat to increase my never ending climb towards heaven.

His large capable hands force my legs apart and innately, I wrap them around his strong torso as he rubs his core against mine. His pants and my underwear are the only things that separating our skin yet it seems as an immense barrier towards the pleasure I need. I call him a coward – allowing clothing to stop him from taking me – claiming me. With an anger which evoked a moan from me - he rips his pants off in a matter of seconds. He pins my hands above my head with his large one and a feral grin envelops his features.

He wants me and there is nothing in this world that will stop him.

Realizing I had no choice anymore - for I was lost in the world of lust - I looked at him and with a voice filled with the passion only a woman in heat could feel I asked what was taking him so long. I was waiting.

His lips brushed softly against my ears as he said

"You shall scream and beg before I take you… your waiting has just begun."

Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2 Trip to Olympus

Before I feel him take me, and as always, I wake up. The soft satin sheets are as second skin – sweat enabling them to outline me as a fine graphite pencil. My hair, in a mess, of curls dances around as I sit up looking around – hoping to see him.

It's so funny how things change – priorities before encompassed simple human needs like eating and such but when my body became detrimentally affected with his dark power all I searched for was some sweet release. I had screamed – I always screamed but it never seemed enough to satisfy him and in extent – satisfy me. He always warned yet as his warnings became reality he never delivered.

My needs drove me insane. With no one to talk to and no one to fulfill me my screams could be heard for miles around and as always the peasants and servants around walked in half shame with a deranged mistress and a forgotten master lost in one of the many wars now taking place.

The same dream followed me now for 12 long months. It follows almost the same routine – he comes over me, gives me a taste of heaven, I taunt him as my need increases and with a threat never fulfilled I awake. A scream of desperation escapes my lips…. for what have I ever done to any man or god to be tormented so?

Not even my once pleasurable fingers could give me the so-needed-release I yearned for every waking moment. Life had become a bounty-less search for release, with every venue blocked and not one moment of peace. My lips now perpetually engorged, my moans now became an everyday song people ignored or hummed subconsciously; my pain never ending, my release never coming, and my sanity ever waning. What was I to do? Make a pact with the devil for release? Or the gods?

If the choice were mine, with the devil I would for sure go, yet contacting him has proven impossible... I shall have to settle with the gods, yet the devil himself knows there is no fair deal when a god is involved and multiple trickery was not uncommon, but what else am I to do? All I can do is sell my soul for peace – not too ignoble, for what else is one without choices or peace to do?

So, on a cold crisp morning I set off to Olympus, with my soul on my sleeve, searching for release and nothing to lose, except obviously, my soul…

Feedback would be very appreciated and a major thank you to all those who reviewed/ messaged me.

Persiannissimo


	3. Chapter 3 Bloody Rocks and Death

My feet where a bloody mess, my throat was dry and my chest heaved – yet I was only a quarter way there. My legs shook, my hair was mercilessly whipped about as the wind's cold fingers found their way to the warmest places in my body. Yet even this drastic contrast did little to abate my pleasure. It had become an accompanying echo to my very existence.

In their free time cherubs would come down and look at me. Some were too young to have met a human before and I was a good distraction from the heavenly boredom. But they didn't distract me from my task -which was to plead a god for release. Whether it is death or fertileness I no longer cared – I just wanted peace even if it meant being consumed by this loveless earth.

A cherub landed close by and observed my stumbling through the sharp rocks that bleed me little by little. As he saw me grimacing in pain and sluggish tears find their way to my chest he seemed in awe. Slowly he took his precious heavenly strong sandals off, which I would have traded my soul for, and stood on the merciless rocks. I tried to stop him but his hazel eyes shined with amusement at learning something new and I realized he just had to learn this through pain. His precious feet touched the rocks and as he positioned his wings in a way that didn't defy gravity and his full body weight rested on his feet, the rocks cut into his soles and he stood there carefully feeling for the first time what we all feel – pain.

His beautifully expressive eyes glimmered with tears and he looked at me with what seemed to be respect. This was a very odd experience but I quickly understood why he was so different – he was too young to have been corrupted by his world for long, unlike other godly creatures, he still had a heart. With a strong heave of his wings he was off the ground, quickly he went to get his sandals again and he returned and stood in front of me. He made me sit and he put his sandals on me feet after curing my soled with his powers. I stood up and he flew around me clearly content with himself and he kissed me softly on the cheek and flew away. While I had interacted with the young and kind cherub, the carving for pleasure was diminished to the point where I could ignore it but once he left, it returned with a vicious force that left me gasping.

Gathering the little force I had I forced my legs to move forward. The path had evened out somewhat and the rocks had turned to pebbles yet my consciousness seemed to be fading step by step. The moons and suns accompanied me and twirled about as days turned to nights and so on. My restlessness kept me going but by the time I reached the golden milestone that marked the half-way point I had gone half mad with thirst, hunger and need. The need never left or waivered as my strength and eventually hunger had. It was a force unheard of.

I saw a decently sized stone by the side of the road and although I had been warned to never stop since the very rocks where made from the bodies who had stopped to rest, I couldn't help it. My body jerked and I no longer controlled it. As I lay halfway on top of the rock I waited for death to take me. At least it would be a release. As my eyes started to close I saw a pair of hazel eyes stare sadly and me and my hand was surrounded by a warm embrace as the need subsided and darkness fully took over. Peace

Comments please?

Persiannissimo


	4. Chapter 4 Eros' Boredom & Cherubs Flight

_Eros' POV_

Heaven had, centuries ago, grown boring – the luxury and the numbness born out of absolute lack of intellectual or emotional stimulation had engulfed me. Our lives had become nothing but a cloud of pleasure blinding and binding us to the dust and rocks whereupon we lay. Nothing ever stood out. Absolute pleasure became common pleasure, which led to nothingness. Killing, fornicating, drinking, hating, understanding, denying, lying, honor, pain, regrets… they had all molten together and resulted in nothing – a vacuum where nothing entered or left, life had become an inescapable impenetrable journey to the end of time; a race against those who cannot be rushed, a constant drowning sensation for one that can never die.

Heaven had turned hellish. I felt nothing. I was not even needed anymore. A while back I created my cherubs – love children killed off to retain honor or "decency", those murdered by treacherous mothers or jealous wives… Ironically those begotten of love and killed in hate became the carriers of love, giving love, punishing with love and love children… It was a vicious circle created out of personal desperation over having, craving and feeling nothing. They were autonomous – needing no direction or encouragement; their own creation serving as a fire propelling them towards their task. Yet as malevolent as their task may seem, no more wholesome or innocent creatures can ever be found on both heaven and on earth. Innocents innocently giving innocent love chances – they never knew love, so how can they know the malicious nature in man's love? My amoretti… poor amoretti. The fault is mine and I care not, for caring means feeling and those I lack.

As my pensive cloud subsided, cherub Mattio came forward with a demi-goddess worthy of Zeus himself. With immense confidence she came forward and with my hand in hers she softly caressed herself letting me know exactly what she wanted: why she came. Not caring I led her to one of my many chambers. I laid back on the silk sheets as she undressed both of us. She kissed nipped and licked all that she wanted. Her skin was flawless as so many others I've had. No flaw could be found upon her flesh and she knew it. Her large breast moved rhythmically as she propelled off of me, pleasuring herself on the perfect specimen. Her large swollen lips curled in pleasure and her golden hair now halo made her beautiful yet my eyes where captivated by a cloud outside the window. It seemed so free – changing moving molding… feeling.

Eventually with a sensual moan she climaxed and with a grunt so did I. With the speed only a god has - I pulled her off and my seed spurted on her stomach. I looked at her perfect face and like so many in the past she was unable to hide her disappointment fast enough. I have never given any woman my seed; Children where unnecessary and as I had seen, incredibly problematic, something that if I could I would not crave. I fastened the white linen around my waist with a golden clip and left her to clean herself up. As a whore she should be used to it.

As I stepped onto the less cool marble outside my chamber softly warmed by the sun I saw a cherub sitting on the stairs leading to the sitting chamber. He had an expression I had not seen in a while and as a child of curiosity I headed over. In his face I saw pain. He was oblivious to my approaching and his brunette hair fell over his golden eyes covering a bit of his anguish. He was tiny. Smaller than the average cherub, he was recently born and his innocence still blinded him so he could feel and see unlike the rest of us. He was clutching his feet in pain, yet beyond just physically he seemed tormented. This was becoming more exciting than sex with that perfect girl. I reached him and as my shadow began to cover him the lack of warmth made him look up and he stood up and bowed as soon as he recognized me. He tried to tuck his feet away from my view but on the white marvel he had left blood marks. His white wings where softly tucked away – he must have wanted to feel pain. Why else would he not fly and avoid anguish? I touched his small forehead and I saw what he had seen. The human girl in pain, his own feet bleeding, curing them then hurting them again after leaving her to feel what he had felt, going back to the girl and seeing her dead. The rush of images accompanied with feelings, rich true feelings left me breathing heavily. I could feel through them. He looked up and with a soft childish voice he asked

"Is there nothing you can do Eros? Can she not die? "

I saw anguish in his eyes and for some reason I didn't want to be cruel. I guess I could still feel reminiscent traces of pity.

"She is not dead. Just dying"

Comments please?

Persiannissimo


	5. Chapter 5 Resurrection and Dying Trees

-Made upon the requests of several amazing people - thanks for the reviews.

_Eros' POV_

With only the speed of a godly creature he leaped up in the air and left to aid the dying girl. The hope mixed with horrible anguish in his face intrigued me to the point of temporarily decreasing my drowning boredom. Yet in a flash of white he was gone and left me once again with my thoughts and world-weariness. As I walked around the plaza menor, seeing the demi-gods interact and bow to my presence my thoughts lingered back to the girl my cherub had seen. She was so incredibly dripping with life – to the point of death in fact yet I envied here for she could feel. Her eyes closed, her sun-tanned skin dancing to the rays of the sun as her dark curls envelop her in a sleep I will never know…. Some life-resembling part of me wanted her to live – even if only to dissect her. I wanted to see, to touch and to taste what made her so alive. I wanted to see her soul and possess it. Maybe if I can, perhaps I might escape the impassiveness of my world. Perhaps love will be reborn as I regain the capacity to be something, to want something.

Knowing I had decided the moment I first had seen the girl and the cherub's connection to her, I stretched my indigo wings and leapt into the air. He wouldn't be able to save her, but I would – only to use her of course. But as an immortal I needed a distraction from the nothingness in what can only be described as living death.

**Her POV**

Life was slowly leaving me. As leafs on a dying tree bowing to the power of autumn I was slowly fading away. With each dying leaf a memory of my life was shown to me – each one so distinctively unique and able to evoke such irrepressible emotion within me, that for those moments I lived fully... the irony that it took my death for me to live and see all I had and all who loved me shook me tremendously…. But nothing matters now – life as well as reason and its companion regret, where leaving me, thrusting upon me an empty existence without any leafs as darkness begins to fully devour me. Eventually after suffering a millennia in a second of darkness I saw a warm light and as I slowly reached for it I no longer felt the physical constraints that had dragged me down my entire existence. I felt free… that freedom I knew came at a price but once you see the light it no longer seemed to matter, no one can deny the light. As it embraced me, placing me on its breast I felt a pull that troubled me. It was clawing at me dragging me back. I tried to hold on to the light yet it scurried away, bending to the will of the monster that slowly pulled me back to the living realm.

_Eros POV_

As I came upon the scene where the girl lay and the cherub wept, I reached down wiped away the tears from the cherub and held the girl in my arms. Slowly I moved all the long curls away from her face and held her up to mine. The brilliance of life was slowly fading and I knew time was not on my side. Her full lips, seemingly pouting where losing their rose-pink attractiveness and although in the past that simply would have stopped me, her non-perfect, vulnerably mortal appearance drew me nearer as our lips touched. The pull to give anyone life is almost always relatively small yet for a reason that escaped me she was denying it – fighting back. Summoning my full powers I pulled her to the point of pain yet she still held on. Seeing her wanting death should have discouraged all further attempts to help yet I wanted her. So facing death I showed my true form as god and marked a new precedence in history as death left defeated. The strength taken to liberate the ungrateful mortal left me drained. The Earth and rocks beneath me shaped themselves bracing for my fall and as I lay there, waiting and welcoming unconsciousness – break from hell – I looked back at the girl as she opened her big brown eyes filled with sadness and copious tears. I left the conscious life to the tune of her sad scream.

_Cherub's POV_

The scream of the girl filled with such emotion and sadness troubled me greatly. She began to weep and as she looked around once more at her existence, the reality of it all shook her to the point of unconsciousness. Knowing the frailty of humanity I quickly reached for her and caught her head as she fainted before hitting the unforgiving rocky ground. Slowly I cleared away all rock and placed her head on the soft soil. They both lay there – two creatures whose existence was so troubled by feelings; for one felt so much, as the other one drowned in numbness. The sky darkened and heavy, life-giving drops fell from the heavens as my gaze was attracted by two trees a couple of meters away from us. Both large and twisted together by time, caressing one another yet their roots combined sought too much from the earth leading to their eventual demise; the trees where killing each other trying to get close, to not be alone.

Thank you all for all the encouraging reviews and I hope you will continue the feedback. Your encouragement has forced me to write another chapter and I hope you will continue to like my story and I pray I won't disappoint you,

Thank you,

Persiannissimo


	6. Chapter 6 Innocent Comis and Awakening

_Cherub's POV_

The rain increased and I knew I had to get my master and the lady into some sort of refuge but alone I couldn't. Thinking of my friend Mattio I summoned him as only cherubs can and in a second he was there for he never disappoints - seeing our master seemingly asleep laying besides a woman he simply shook his head and helped me lift our master and flew him to a nearby cave. We made him confortable forcing the earth to bend to our will. He started a fire as I headed back for the lady. As I reached her she was drenched and shivering slightly. Quickly I lifted her by her arms and struggling in the air I was eventually able to get her into the now warm cave. Mattio was not talkative. He, like me, enjoyed observing so I left him to the task and headed for my master's chambers. I found some clean linens and some heavy capes to keep them both warm. I searched in vain for human food but with the master's ambrosia in hand, I headed back. The rain had subsided but a vigorous wind had picked up making it harder and harder to keep airborne. As I arrived I first went to the lady as her shivering had picked up and now resuscitated I could not allow her to die again. With one of the extra linens I dried her off. I proceeded to strip her and dressed her in a new linen with a silver pin and I wrapped the master's violet cape around her. She stopped her feeble shivers and as I placed her comfortably in a makeshift bed near the fire the color returned to her cheeks and I felt happy – as if I had accomplished something tremendous – my happiness was increased as a soft smile enveloped her features. Mattio had started taking care of the master and he was already dressed in a dry linen and I helped him with the makeshift bed and we wrapped the other cape around him. Taking the ambrosia in hand as Mattio held the master in a sitting position; I brought it to his lips and forced them apart to drink. After a while he began to awaken and as he took the ambrosia and started to drink for himself he opened his eyes.

_Eros' POV_

My eyes opened as ambrosia warmed me from the inside meeting my warming exterior. The cherubs present bowed in respect as I opened my eyes. Within the small mouth of the cave I could see the wind and subsiding rain whipping the earth. The violence and beauty of this earth had in the past enthralled me but once numbness fulfilled me, it was now like everything else; unimportant. I sighed as I looked around at the two cherubs still bowing – it was Mattio as well as the young unnamed one.

"Young one, you need a name"

Looking up with surprised and exited eyes he responded

"As the master desires"

Responding I decided to name him Comis – kind one, friendly one.

"As they see you men and gods shall refer to you as Comis"

Bowing and obviously happy knowing what it meant he responded,

"Thank you master as your generosity shapes all around you, no matter how low one may be"

Comis straightened up and moved away allowing me to see the girl behind him, the girl I gave life back to. I had been yearning to see her but one must not show anything for knowledge is power. Dismissing them I found myself alone with the mortal.

I looked down at her in her slumber… The storm increased and having no desire to wet my clothes I sat back on the bed made by the cherubs, sipping ambrosia, wondering what to do with the girl. This distraction was thoroughly enjoyed yet I dreaded anything that would break this curiously and almost certainly fragile spell of feeling that had come over me. It had happened times before – but they never lasted and augmented the nothingness that came as they left. I shrugged the cape off, having been warm enough and laid on top of it on the bed. Folding my arms behind my head I allowed the thunder to lull me into what I expected to be another dreamless sleep.

**Her POV**

Being back to this earth seeing the rocks, the dying trees and the darkening sky suffocated me, and as my breathing increased, my consciousness faded. In the calm darkness I floated, hoping it would last forever but as my fate thus ruled, soon I awoke. I was warm yet I could hear thunder and rain in the distance. It was a dark cave with the shadows of the fire playing, teasing each other on the wet, cold, stone walls surrounding me.

On the opposite side of the fire a man laid asleep with his hands folded behind his head. This exposed his muscular arms and half covered chest that I could see through the dancing fiends in the fire. His breathing was steady and he looked calm… perhaps a bit sad but calm. I stood up on unsteady limbs and saw that a very rich soft linen was covering my body; a silver pin in shape of a flaming torch laid on my right shoulder, clutching the linen to simulate a dress. A cape also laid upon my shoulders of such fine material and so beautifully crafted that having such an imperfect living thing wearing it seemed to diminish its beauty. Softly as if it where breathing, I laid it on the makeshift bed I had found myself in.

Slowly and carefully I walked over to the slumbering man, having curiosity overshadow the memories of my almost death and release. He was breath-taking. I froze, and if Zeus himself had asked me to move I would have found myself unable to. This creature, this god, had captured my eyes and consequently every part of me. His beauty surpassed all I have ever seen; his face was perfect, his body – as far as I could see – was perfect, his brown shorts hair was perfect. Utter perfection. He laid upon another makeshift bed atop a blood red cape which outlined him, seeming to accentuate him. His muscular chest was half covered having a pin in shape of a bow on his left shoulder molding the precious linen that dared shield him. His skin in its entirety was glowing as if worshiped by the sun itself. It was a soft golden tone which contrasted his brown hair to faultlessness. His strong jaw-line and fine nose where diminished by his perfect lips. Not too full, not too thin, but the quintessential size and proportion. His forehead was covered slightly by his hair which made way to his eyes – his closed eyes which I would have sacrificed my body and soul to see open.

I would have expected pleasure to be tormenting me by now but realizing that even though any woman would have turned pleasure senseless just by gazing upon him; I was not. In fact I didn't feel any need at all. This realization made me gasp for I had forgotten what no need felt like. My soft gasp made the god shift and I realized what danger I was in. With only linen to protect me from nakedness and with a god in the same state in my presence; gods where never denied. Looking at the tempest outside I weighed my odds and ran. My slapping footsteps on the stone floor which I had not account for must have awaken him for I was not in the rain for more than a couple minutes when I felt myself be ripped backwards and in seconds I was drenched inside the cave and staring at the most perplexing eyes I had ever seen.

Thank you all for all the encouraging reviews and I hope you will continue the feedback

Thank you,

Persiannissimo


	7. Chapter 7 Servitude and the Pantheon

_Eros' POV_

I held her close; her frail frame provided a stark contrast to her ferocious gaze and the grace with which she held herself. Our eyes met and as she lost herself in mine as I did in hers. Her light absorbing brown eyes seemed almost eternally warm and loving. Although, based on the state I found her, she has suffered yet the innocence and the hope of humanity still lived within her eyes and rested upon her warm breast. She began to unconsciously shake as the cold bit at her frail body… her body now naked as the linen became and incandescent outline of all of her curves…

I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I didn't cover her so I grabbed my blood red cape and covered her small shoulders with it, while still holding the cape I brought her closer to my body allowing my warmth to wash over her... Her eyes never judging, her breath ever increasing and the silence deafening; I reached with a trembling hand and cleared her long brown curls away from her face, cupping her cheek as I proceeded to close the unholy gap between our lips. She wanted it, I needed it; yet as I was about to close the gap she stepped back, regaining her wits she bowed, touching her forehead to the floor.

"Master I, as mortal, am unworthy to gaze in your presence please forgive my impertinence – holding myself at your stature – your presence – your presence immobilized me. Yet I bow with my life it never will happen again."

Her damp hair spread as a dark halo on the ground surrounding her. I had never felt, felt anything so interesting… She fascinated me immensely – hopefully she would prove to be a greater and longer lasting distraction than her predecessors.

"Not honoring a god is an insult worthy of death – tell me girl why should I spare you? What use would you be to me?"

I could sense her rapid growing fear as her breath increased crushing her lungs with panic. With a relatively higher yet controlled voice she answered, never once daring to move her forehead from the ground

"Master – there is nothing I can tell you that you don't already know. In your immense knowledge of the world you have seen all there is to see and pretending to know more than a cosmic creature as yourself would only be adding arrogance to an already unpardonable insult. I only beg in your vast grace to allow an arrogant child to live out her numbered days"

Why would a woman who had clung to death with all her might be now asking, begging for life? She puzzled me so, I felt as a new creature with something to learn, to absorb – the absurdity of humankind and their eternal struggle against mortality and all they hope and arrogantly believe to be true but have never seen. Knowing I still needed more time with the girl but had to attend a gathering I called Comis.

"Girl your insult is too great to ignore… but a child as young as you should not have her days cut short therefore I find within my grace to allow you to live."

I paused seeing her relax as I smirked; I was not going to allow her to leave me, ever.

"As my servant"

Her head snapped up and with a glare not even Zeus could have contained she began to say something but as my laughter bounced off the walls, I ripped myself away from the earth and went on my way to Olympus. I instructed Comis to take her to the House of Athena to get human food and cleaned up and then to my servant chambers. She would serve as proper distraction for a given time.

Yet as my wing-beats matched that of my heart I realized my heart seemed to beat at an accelerated tempo… blood rushed to my every limb and I felt as I had never before. It must have been the fight with death surely – no one had done that before and I was giddy due to my great accomplishment. The god who vanished death… Yet as I looked back I daresay I have no idea how it happened… strength is not death's weapon. Before odd thoughts could form though, I reached Olympus and as I landed, with a vigorous step, I headed towards the pantheon, throne of Zeus.

As I stepped through the golden ark and silver bounced back the steps of my golden dipped sandals a bored sigh escaped my lips. There where, as always, twelve thrones. Zeus's was the greatest made out of heaven itself then to his right followed Aphrodite, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes respectively. Then at the left hand of Zeus was the lady mother Hera in a throne equal to his. The rest of the thrones were made of gold and silver, alternating beginning with my mother's golden one. The twelve Olympians liberated to their true form where much larger than their children –although we could shape ourselves to their heights it was forbidden; They feared and loved us as much as their murdered parents, the titans, loved and feared them. The pantheon itself had a silver floor and the walls on the inside where made out of diamonds bathed with gold on the outside. Demi-gods where not allowed at the pantheon therefore each of the twelve Olympians were allowed to have two of their offspring –full god offspring only– with them at their right and left hand. There where similar although smaller thrones there for them made out of silver and gold beginning with my silver one.

My mother and father had already sat down and both had distracted themselves by looking into the water fountain in the middle of all thrones showing the earth and all her mortals. Within the immense throne of my mother at her left hand side my silver throne awaited me. As I sat and Athena sat at the right had of her father, as always, we were the closest together and she took out her dagger and in tradition we threw it at each other. She trained to death while I had always secretly hoped for it. This time however, I was careful to catch her golden dagger… After all I don't think I could fight death twice on one day.

Eventually the dark hooded figure of my brother Phobos appeared and sat at the right hand of my father, soon after the butterfly wings of my brother Anteros could be heard. He landed less-than-gracefully and he ran at me hugged me; then smiled as he sat down on the other silver throne at my mother's right hand. Then fast as dread and trembling, my brother Deimos sat at my father's left hand And thus with all their children seated, the pantheon began.

**Her POV**

I looked at his golden eyes with silver outline and I lost myself. Serenity found its way into my breast yet breathing became more difficult. It was an odd sensation to see a god and feel as if you know them… My heat reached for him as it would for my departed husband had I loved him… I felt safe yet my rational mind screamed at me… so much in fact that its message was not understandable. His cape suddenly surrounded me and he pulled me in closer. With his soft yet large hand he pulled away strayed curls that had fallen upon my face. Only then did I notice how close our faces where… our bodies where… yet, as in my dream where only clothing separated us, it seemed an impossible distance to cross. I felt myself sway as he started to close the gap and as my voice of reasoning began to make sense… soon I snapped out of the trance I had been in and bowed. It was too late though. I should have never even looked into his eyes – it was to ask for death itself and now that the pleasurable torment had left I knew I wanted to live. Therefore making myself as docile and stupid as a servant to appeal to a god's infinite ego, with a feeble voice I said;

"Master I, as mortal, am unworthy to gaze in your eyes let alone stand in your presence please forgive my impertinence – holding myself at your stature – but your presence – your presence immobilized me. Yet I bow with my life it never will happen again."

My moist hair fanned out surrounding me and internally I cursed knowing it would get dirty but knowing there was nothing to be done. Groveling had become my only possible salvation. With an amused, arrogant tone that increased my hate for all gods he responded;

"Not honoring a god is an insult worthy of death – tell me girl why should I spare you? What use would you be to me?"

The word use scared me. He could use me in many ways; precedent of use by gods to mortals was vast and never good. I knew he had already planned something for me. The best I could hope for was to be fed to some monster or be dissected but hopefully I wouldn't have to suffer eternal shame as so many mortals do in the servant houses of the gods. Above all I prayed that would at least not happen. Knowing I could not answer him straight on and say "Nothing", I groveled once more appealing to his ego. I hoped he would do contrary to what I said, for gods often do, and although I wanted to live – I would prefer to die than to live in perpetual shame.

"Master – there is nothing I can tell you that you don't already know. In your immense knowledge of the world you have seen all there is to see and pretending to know more than a cosmic creature as yourself would only be adding arrogance to an already unpardonable insult. I only beg in your vast grace to allow an arrogant child to live out her numbered days"

A heavy silence followed. I almost looked up to see what had stopped his tongue, but soon enough with a condescending voice he passed judgment;

"Girl your insult is too great to ignore… but a child as young as you should not have her days cut short therefore I find within my grace to allow you to live."

I relaxed but realizing he hadn't asked for anything in return I knew it was a trap. After a small pause and with a terribly amused voice he finished saying

"As my servant"

I looked up glaring at him for the egocentrically horrible creature that he is and I, not caring about survival anymore began to yell profanities but as a smirk enveloped his features while laughing - he disappeared.

A scream formed in my throat and with all the pain, anguish and injustice that burdened me I condemned him as stinging tears fell. Minutes later I felt a small hand on my cheek and as I looked up, the hazel eyes I had seen before meeting death stared at me again, once again full of sadness…

Please review… feedback will lead the way to better chapters.

Thank you,

Persiannissimo


	8. Chapter 8 FLASHBACK: Engagement

19 years earlier - 

Peitho' s POV

I laid back as the servants brushed my hair and cleaned me, as always in the morning. Today I am to meet the man I shall be given to and my excitement is intoxicating. As my thoughts wondered to the many beautiful things he was sure to give me an idiot servant pulled at a tangle in my hair. At once I stood up took the brush from her unworthy hand and hit her with it on her head making her bleed.

"Insolent idiot – how dare you hurt your mistress? Father should have never bought you! Since the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew your jealousy would show itself as my pain! Morsus! Come at once, a servant is out of line."

His heavy foot-steps could be heard on the steps and his large shadow eventually covered the crying servant on the floor.

"That whore had maliciously hurt me – her jealousy of my perfect hair consumed her. I want her beaten and an assurance it will never happen again."

Seeing Morsus drag that idiot away by the hair once again filled my heart with the intoxicating excitement. I looked back at the 3 servant girls remaining in my chambers and although their eyes where cast down I could see both their fear and inconsolable jealousy at my alluring beauty. I had been doted on by the gods since early infancy; Mother Aphrodite had always made sure of that and father Hermes had always allowed my wondering spirit to flourish.

I sat down as another servant began to brush my long blond mane; having my beautiful golden eyes staring back at me I began to worship my own beauty. Surely I was the most beautiful being – the only creature that could ever be greater than me would be my mother – but besides that I was the most coveted woman on heaven and earth. I had a lingering thought that perhaps my husband might not adore me as so many other men had done but after realizing my perpetual beauty once again I knew that was not possible. Who could deny persuasion and seduction herself? No one had ever dared deny Peitho and no one ever would.

As my hair cascaded down my back and with my dress perfectly pinned I stepped out of my main chamber and proceeded to the gallery where father would show me my husband. As I stepped out I could see the girl I had asked to be beaten limp her way to the servant's quarters with the help of another servant. Her long curly black hair had come loose from the beating – seeing her all torn and bloody only infuriated me more – she was still not as ugly and lifeless as the other walking and talking to her. After meeting my husband I will make sure she never is seen again – her very existence annoys me infinitely.

Ignoring them both and focusing on the happiness at hand I joined father in his gallery and I noticed a strong tall, muscular man standing next to him. He turned around and as a piercing green-eyed stare went through me I knew what love was. His golden skin seemed to beckon me as his short brown hair flew about his head as a godly crown.

After regaining my composure I recognized him as the brother of Nike: Kratos; Son of Styx and a titan killed by Athena. He was a constant companion of Zeus and worthy to be my husband – god of strength – I could not have hoped for better. By now he should be irrevocably in love with me, time to get all I deserve I thought as I headed towards him.

_Kratos' POV_

While dueling I asked Nike if she knew Peitho and by her troubled expression, I knew she did. We stopped as she looked away and answered

"She is…. very, very pretty brother – you are lucky to get her"

Her hesitant voice and her being unable to look me in the eye allowed me to prepare for the worst; my sister had never cared for physical beauty for being the goddess of victory she knew it was always the character that prevailed so having her say that immediately let me know she wasn't as I had hoped for. Being son of a titan – belonging in stature to those of the twelve Olympians always forced women upon me. All beautiful facades with horrid insides… I never cared for them as I took them, but now that mother yearns for my marriage I have to find someone…. Anyone… so when Hermes saw me visiting my mother he talked her into an idea of uniting me and his daughter…

Sighing at my bad luck yet bending at my mother's will I flew to Hermes House, before I could reach his gallery where he told me to meet him however, I saw a young girl being beaten by a man at least twice her size. Her back was bleeding as her tears and quiet sobs burdened the air around her. Knowing it wasn't my place yet being unable to stop myself I grabbed the whip the man was using on her and in one swift motion rendered him unconscious.

She still had her bleeding back to me and although a god, I felt for her. I reached over and using her less bloody shoulder I turned her around, her black curls had been partially covering her face but as they fell away I was stupefied. Although crying and grimacing she had to be the most beautiful girl that ever dared breathe. Her big hazel eyes stared through the veil of pain and as they met my green ones she stopped breathing. Slowly she stood up with me, while I never let go of her shoulder. With my other hand I grabbed hers. I felt the need to protect her – this frail, virtuous flower. In a moment that lasted forever, I knew she was as mine as I was meant to be hers. Although obviously mortal, I loved her.

"Kratos?"

For I second I thought my name had passed her lips, but as another servant softly patted my shoulder and the spell broke I knew I hadn't been so blessed. My beloved, startled, ripped her hand away from mine and ran, rather limped her way to the servant's chambers. My heart seemed heavy, no longer holding on the my counterpart in this world and I looked at the other servant

"What child? Speak."

I tried to make myself less displeased knowing how easily I could scare her, but my disappointment could not be contained. With a timid voice she responded

"Master Hermes is waiting for you dear patron of strength."

I nodded in thanks, although forced, and headed to the gallery. As I left I heard the servant rush to my beloved and in a soft voice she said

"I'm sorry Ancora, I pulled our mistresses hair…. But I never meant for you to take her wrath… I just froze"

Knowing what had happened and that their mistress was the woman they wanted me to marry in fury I stopped at the entrance to the gallery to hear what my beloved... Ancora – hope – would say. If her lips formed a wish for Peitho' s demise I would indulge her happily. Yet with a soft and loving voice she answered

"My dear Kae, taking punishment for you was an honor – besides if you hadn't pulled her hair I would have. I just…. I just hope Morsus is well… the strangest most amazing thing happened my dear friend..."

The rest was out of my earshot and as I noticed Peitho approaching too lost glaring at Ancora and Kae to notice me I took the moment to enter and join Hermes who passively observed a painting of the heavens and constellations…

"Hermes, I have come as per you request…"

He didn't answer, he was lost and was finding his way through the mysteries of the heavens. Moments later Peitho came in and as I turned I already hated her. But how could I escape this siege laid against Ancora and my fate together?

**Ancora's POV**

Another day dawned and as the first rays born of Apollo reached me, I was busy helping Kae make the mistress's breakfast. While humming together we cut up heavenly fruits as well as manna and ambrosia for her. The mistress was a beautiful creature who still had much to learn and loved tormenting us. But I knew life would be better – hope was the one thing mother had always taught me and named me after. Although in our current state it had become increasingly hard to believe, I knew today would be my day.

After getting all ready we, along with 2 others, headed towards her chamber where she already sat waiting for us. We placed the food in front of her and after eating as always, we began to brush her hair, and clean her with moist towels as she lay back in the grand chair.

Kae was in a bad mood… after the mistress had denied her to the man she loved and had hoped to marry, she was now perpetually sad… I saw her smirk and as the mistress relaxed completely she pulled her hair hard backwards.

Immediately the mistress stood up enraged but before she could turn around I grabbed the brush away from Kae's hand for I knew she no longer cared about her mortality and would welcome death by telling the mistress just how vile she is. The mistress ripped the brush away from my hand and beat me in the head with it so hard I bled. The world turned in colors and sounds as I felt myself be pulled by the hair. Once we passed the mistress's chambers strong arms picked me up carefully and I knew Morsus was holding me.

He took me to the plaza outside the chambers and the gallery and I knew I would be bleeding soon. Morsus was a decent man that kept his entire family fed and clothed… in return he had to do anything the mistress asked of him... beating me was not the worst and I would never dare hold it against him.

Slowly he stripped my back, but allowed me to cover my chest as always… I kneeled with my back to him as I heard the whip scream down and strike my back. He continued for he knew the mistress would only be happy seeing me bleed – anything less would have meant more torture for both of us later on. He continued to strike me but reluctantly – he hated it.

"Don't be a woman, do it like you mean it. Don't worry about me… it barely even hurts anymore."

As always he never answered instead he sighed and the true beating began. Using my hands to support myself from falling to the dirt I could feel my blood slowly find its way to my robes. Eventually my hair came loose and covered my tear-stained face. I prayed to the gods to make it hurt less and just when darkness began to cloud my view I heard Morsus' heavy frame fall. I tried to look back but I was too weak.

Soon I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder that slowly helped me up. As I turned around I shook the hair away from my face and the two most brilliant emerald eyes met mine. In that moment pain left, pushed away by a warm feeling whose epicenter – my heart – started to beat sporadically. His other hand found mine and as they complemented each other in an embrace I hope would never end I knew my hope had not once been in vain – for I was in heaven.

A voice from a faraway land called forward

"Kratos?"

I tried to comprehend what that meant but this man's eyes had captured me and I was a willing victim. Then as Kae softly shook his shoulder I realized that he was Kratos – the half titan god of strength. Realizing that was the hand I had held as if precious, I quickly let it go and summoning forward all my strength I dragged myself towards the servants' chambers. As I was halfway there Kae reached me saying

"I'm sorry Ancora, I pulled our mistresses hair…. But I never meant for you to take her wrath… I just froze"

As she finished her apology she carefully helped me walk making sure not to touch my beaten back. Understanding her motives and loving her as a sister I responded

"My dear Kae, taking punishment for you was an honor – besides if you hadn't pulled her hair I would have. I just…. I just hope Morsus is well… the strangest most amazing thing happened my dear friend... I was saved…. Saved by a green eyed angel, Kratos"

She looked sad and turned me to see Kratos enter the gallery and say in a strained voice

"Hermes, I have come as per you request…"

Realizing this was who the mistress was supposed to marry my heart bled a single, stinging red tear. Softly Kae whispered.

"I'm sorry Ancora… but…. I don't think hope will be enough tear that… whore away from Kratos….."

Review? Feedback please?

Persiannissimo


	9. Chapter 9  Aurae Psyche and Eros Enigma

_**Present –**_

**Her POV (Main girl character) **

The small cherub led me by the hand… I didn't see where I was going; I didn't want to… anger had bled away to sadness and regret. Eventually we reached a palace… All I saw was the marble floor with intricate patterns – scenes of meditation, war, and death… Sooner or later the marble floor led away to wooden floors leading to a large door with the words Servant Master engraved on it. The cherub, without knocking, came in.

A large wooden desk held back the wildest looking woman I had ever seen. Her blue eyes tore through disheveled blond hair. Her wild eyes landed on the cherub that still held my hand and she disappeared behind her desk on what I guess would be a respectful bow.

"Stand woman – this is the Eros' new servant. She shall live in his house but as we have not housed a mortal before I ask Athena and her household to aid me in keeping her alive and fed."

The woman stood up reluctantly and looked me over, knowing she had to obey his wishes she nodded and said

"I will keep her alive and fed – whether or not she's useful is not up for me – you need to train her."

The cherub nodded, looked up at me with a sad smiled and headed for the door.

"Also Eros said no beatings at all, unless he specifically asked for them."

With that he left leaving me with the angry wild woman. After waiting to make sure the cherub was out of earshot she said

"Sit filth…. And listen well; Athena keeps records of everyone; I shall ask you certain questions and your lips will form answers and nothing else."

With a sigh I sat on the chair in front of her large desk, she eyed me for a second disapprovingly and sat.

"Name?"

"Aurae Psyche"

"Ancestry?"

"My mother's name was Ancora Psyche, my father I do not know, my grandparents I do not know"

Having to speak about my parents and unknown lineage made me, as always, feel alone –Thankfully she didn't pause in shock or disapprovingly when hearing of my odd situation as so many others do.

"Do you share godly blood to your knowledge?"

"I don't"

"Are you married?"

"I was, he died or was lost in battle about 12 months ago"

"Any children?"

"He was called to war on our wedding night – we didn't… we didn't have time…"

Upon hearing this she did raise her head and a hearty laugh followed understanding what I had tried to say

"Very well, so I take it you are still of virginal body then if your husband didn't take you?"

Blushing yet not allowing her the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable I was I said

"Indeed"

There was a long pause as she leaned back in her chair and stared at me

"Why are you here then? Women venture to Olympus only to seek return love, help with husbands or children…. Why is a virgin young girl here? Are you here paying a debt? if so for who? your mother?"

Although her tone had become more normal I didn't trust her, thinking on the spot I answered

"Well I was walking in the forest, and this strange nymph came up to me and took away a charm from my neck, I followed her and eventually found myself in the path to Olympus when Eros came upon me"

She mulled it over and accepting it she stood up and turned towards the bookshelf behind her, from inside a book she took out a key and beckoned me to follow her out the door. We passed wooden hallways and after what seemed to be an eternity we came upon an old wooden door. She unlocked it and after crossing the threshold we entered a field of wheat on earth. Startled I looked back and I could see the door and Athena's house beyond it yet it was just a floating frame as an entrance… I stepped back rather scared and bumped into the wild lady.

"You foolish girl, it's just a portal to earth – how else am I to get you some edible food?"

Although as rude as always – she seemed happier, she pulled her hair back with a ribbon and her eyes calmed down – content with their surroundings. For the first time I saw just how beautiful she was. She was tall, lean, large bust and with her hair pulled back I could appreciate her soft features complementing her startlingly blue eyes. She caught me looking at her and as if my mind was open to her she smiled softly and headed towards a village in the distance.

After getting supplies for me and visiting linen shops we were ready to head back. It was sunset and we stopped before the entrance to pay homage to it. I had found out that the wild woman was called Bea – she was a demi-goddess taken and cared for by Athena. She also never knew her parents and her debt to Athena kept her in heaven. She was happy although bored in heaven and loved the earth and its mortal vulnerability. We spent the rest of the sunset in comfortable silence and before long we were back in Athena's house.

Bea took me to her chambers and after washing and eating she dressed me with the fine linens we bought and pulled my hair back with intricate ribbons. She liked having someone to dress up for Athena as a virginal deity never cared for such things.

After finishing she sighed and decided it was time to take me to Eros' house before he came looking for us.

We walked through the marble street of Olympus in silence as the moon kissed us. Eventually after a labyrinth of streets we arrived at the silver entrance of Eros' house. She took my hand and said

"Good luck Aurae Psyche… for you will need it"

She kissed my cheek and left me to dread the future. I stood for a minute or two at the entrance and quickly decided not to stall any longer as I entered. After adjusting my eyes to the sparkling light emanating from the ceiling I found Eros pacing back and forth on top of marble carvings of sexual encounters. Upon my entrance he stopped and as his golden eyes were about to draw me into another trance, I quickly bowed in respect to him saying nothing for my voice had left me when my heart had leaped out of my body.

What now?

.

_Eros' POV_

_._

The gathering consisted of the same arguments as always and ended when Athena and Ares stormed out – angry at each other. After escorting mother to her house with the common casual conversation I found myself in my chambers with an odd sensation embedded deep within my chest. I had never felt that before and before I realized it, this feeling manifested by pacing in my chambers… I felt nervous, as well as angry, and impatient… Thinking back to the conversations I often had with Athena and how she used to be so good with feelings I decided to go in search for her. I found her in the garden tending to her dragon-snappers as she softly singed. She noticed my presence and taking her time she softly sat back and looked at me

"What is distressing you?"

Her intense deep silver eyes quickly answered her question but as always I would have to voice it before she helped.

"I have begun to feel again… and I don't understand what I am feeling… It is like last time with that demi-goddess, but instead of feeling lust I feel something… something somehow stronger that I am unsure whether to approve of it or not. In essence I want it to stop… but I don't want to go back to feeling nothing… I guess I just want to understand it and manage it…"

I had tried to explain myself but the amused Athena only laughed at my ramblings. Getting angry I decided to leave but as I was departing – in between laughs – she said

"Please dear – stay! I have just never heard you sound so… so mortal! It caught me slightly off-guard which I am not used to, please just sit by me, let us ponder on the stars and untangle the feelings drowning you."

Knowing it was useless to deny her; I came over and sat next to her as we stared at the constellations within our view. I knew she would speak when she found the right words so summoning all the patience in my body I waited for her. Soon enough she spoke

"Do not interrupt me – if you believe I'm wrong go talk to the blind man who believes the sun is blue – but as I see it the feelings piercing your breast where dormant and awoken by the servant mortal girl you brought upon my house. What to do with those feelings is up to you but they cannot be removed or managed – only expressed. Expressed to her for I believe you like her… maybe even love her but of love I do not know. Also I know that as precedent on heaven and earth – liking or loving a mortal is dreadful and as we cannot fight death it is better to let them go before the feelings intensify. That is all I can tell you – that is all I will say."

Her words worried me… Liking this human made me weak… That I could not bear but disposing of her was also out of the question. With a troubled mind I headed to my house. As I reached the gathering room the diamonds already shone in the ceiling and once again I found myself pacing when she entered.

She was breath taking; the white linen dress covered by a red-blood cape framed in blue, and as her hair was pulled back by gold ribbons… it all left me gasping. The clothes fit her perfectly augmenting and accenting her voluptuous breast and curvy figure… her hair up allowed a perfect view of her elegant neck. Wetting my lips I dared to look upon her face but before I could she bowed, touching forehead to floor as required. My heart had ceased its steady tempo and pounded upon my ears as I realized there was no choice to make for I was already lost

/

Hopefully this cleared up some of the questions – as recap their family name is Psyche and her mother 19 years ago was Ancora who got beaten up and fell in love with Kratos while Kratos was engaged to Peitho – the mean blond goddess. The main character is named Aurae Psyche who is now Eros' servant – the one who was tormented with pleasure… So there will be two stories playing out at the same time and eventually they will complement each other!

Anyways please review… feedback, as always, will lead the way to better chapters.

Thank you,

Persiannissimo


	10. Chapter 10 Love Scrolls and Eros' Trip

For all those who reviewed or messaged me = thank you :) I give thee an extra long chapter (Longest one yet)

_Eros' POV_

I looked down at her fearing her growing power over me. As a god I couldn't allow myself to be so horribly vulnerable… Acting as a child and hating it – I unfolded my wings and left my house. I could not be in there with her – brining her back to life was a mistake and although I wanted to I could not regret it. I knew that a woman as beautiful as her would be taken eagerly by men on Earth... as my servant at least I knew I would be the only man in her life… But I need to be able to control myself for women if cognizant of their power would, as their ancestors did, manipulate us to their whim… Mother had taught me that and I could not allow that… If mother knew of her existence and my weakness she would kill her… Once again the very thought of her delicate mortality sent sadness and anger throughout my being – she was so fragile and as my feelings for her grew to a tenacious strength it just placed her in more and more danger…

Yet for all my devotion I couldn't bring myself to do the best for her – free her of my love which she with all possibility never would accept or return. She probably already has feelings for another… She probably whispers his name when the darkness falls, yearning for him and his touch… Thinking of her and another drove me insane… She was mine and no one could ever have her.

Since drowning myself in horrible pondering I had traveled outside of Olympus… Now the pristine mirror of a calm ocean projected my image back to me rising and falling to the tempo of the waves. I looked for an island to land on for my wings where starting to cramp up… I hadn't flown extensively for a while… A small island appeared and I landed powerfully sending a cloud of sand to the winds. As it settled back down a golden beach in contrast with aquamarine waters awaited me. I sat underneath a palm tree to relax and get some clarity in my life… some plan of action… I sighed as my eyes closed and the lights and darkness of clouds and alternating rays of sun covered my face as my mind troubled itself with the what-ifs scenarios of life and the options at hand.

Days passed as weeks and months did… I softly breathed as time passed me by…

**Aurae's ****POV **

I bowed as respectfully as my trembling limbs allowed me to but the silence was deafening... Eventually it was broken by his wings extending and in a second he was gone… Hating myself for feeling it as I sat up; an emptiness seemed to fill the room and I secretly yearned for his return… At least with him I didn't feel so alone.

The tormenting pleasure I suffered was able to keep away any true feelings… shame, happiness, loneliness, sadness…. For so long desperation of physical release had kept me numb to everything else and as that stopped now, 12 months of absolute isolation and my present position of forced servitude brought to the surface too many feelings leaving me dizzy and annoyed… I no longer wanted to feel so much. Numbness had seemed easier to handle.

The night my husband left, our wedding night, I had spent the night in Athena's temple begging her to keep him for harm… In truth I was only doing as the other wives of the departed where doing… I was more than relieved to know I didn't have to fulfill my side of the bargain in bed.

My mother had died when I was 16; we were a middle-class family who still depended on day-to-day sells of cloth we produced and traded. I was too young to run the business – I had helped my mother but running a business was more than I was ready for therefore being an orphan the only feasible option for me was either servitude to a master or sell myself. Allere, my husband, was a good friend of my mother and had helped her when she had struggled financially in the past, seeing me in peril he bought my mother's business – for he was the richest man in our town – and soon after her death he asked me to marry him. He needed a young, strong wife to bear him children – that he let me know since the beginning for he was not a romantic type – and he believed I was up to the task. In exchange I would be granted access to his full fortune, run his house, own his fidelity and respect. Marriages, as I had seen, consisted of much more pain and degradation especially for the women so his offer seemed as sent from heaven. Although love was not part of the equation I cherished him as a good man, just as he did me being a strong and reliable woman. Consequently I accepted and in weeks I found myself in Hera's temple getting married.

That night he escorted me home with his family around us rejoicing, they left us in our chambers closing the door. He caressed my cheek and warned me it was going to hurt. I had no choice thus I nodded... or tried too for my freight had begun to shake my limbs. He undressed himself and then me… then he took me to the marriage bed and as he positioned himself to take my virginity his manservant burst into the room and after informing him of the orders of departure, he quickly got dressed, kissed my forehead after promising he would be back and left. I was left naked in the marriage bed crying tears of relief. After getting dress I joined all the women and headed for Athena's temple.

Once our vigil was over and sun struck we all departed to our houses to sleep. As I awoke that afternoon a pain in my lower abdomen forced tears out of me and eventually the pain abated to pleasure and since that day, for exactly 12 months it had not stopped. A couple of days later we received news that the battalion my husband commanded had been killed off and no one had survived… My husband's brother came to me knowing my curse and after giving him my blessing he started to run the business. I retired to a house on a remote village keeping my shame from reaching my husband's name. I suffered alone hoping for release from a torment never explained to me. After 12 months, on the anniversary of my husband's departure I set forth to Olympus and now I was sitting on the engraved marble floor of Eros' house.

As I had recalled my past, tears streamed down my face until the source seemed to dry up… leaving me sad and unable to cry… After the death of my mother nothing but misfortune had followed and now another trial had begun. Slowly I stood up deciding idleness was probably not well received being a servant and headed to find something to keep me occupied… something to drown my thoughts. I reached the servants' quarters and after entering it I found the head of the household, an old woman half nymph and after getting some chores, washing the floors and windows, I headed out with the cleaning supplies and started.

_**-**__**11 months later-**_

Time had passed slowly… cleaning, washing, organizing… so on and so forth. The cherubs had a massive library where every love was kept. On a scroll they documented the love every person felt. There where thousands upon thousands of scrolls. The oldest cherub acted as librarian and although trying to keep everything organized I had seen that finding anything was very difficult. Aside from the cherubs no one else could read and write – mother had taught me so one day I approached the head cherub and offered my assistance. His surprise was explained soon after as he told me how no one ever offers help…

Together we began to organize the scrolls by family name, then alphabetically and creating a list of all of the scrolls assigning them numbers. We were done with all the mortals and now started on the gods. Some rolls where very small while others, Like Zeus', where enormous and required their own shelf. On the rolls names of those loved where written and as I had noticed by reading some before, the stronger the love, the darker the ink got. Black ink meant full love while the shadow of it meant only slight infatuation. Zeus' roll consisted of only 3 dark ink names after I fully unrolled it and thousands of shadow names; the three dark ones where "Hera" "Leto" and a mortal named "Semele". I was surprised to find a mortal name on the god of gods scroll, but I had found a lot of mortals who the gods loved. The shortest scroll was Hephaestus containing only one name in the darkest ink "Aphrodite".

After assigning it a number I placed it in order and I grabbed the next scroll. On the wooden ends Eros was carved as all the other's names where. I held it in my hands as though it would break, it was small, like Hephaestus… which seemed odd since he was the god of pleasure and love… Unable to contain my curiosity I started to unfold the scroll and as it fully presented itself to me… it was blank. I was disappointed to say the least so I called Petry, the librarian.

"Yes child?"

I looked at him rolling my eyes at his insistence of calling me child when he looked like a babe but I responded anyways

"Why is the master's scroll blank?"

We had become good friends since I started working with him and we had often looked at scrolls and dreamt up ravishing romances and feuds over a woman loved by all, therefore he knew I read the scrolls often. This time however he looked quite unsure and nervous as I brought up the master's scroll.

"We should not be discussing this… it is forbidden to look upon any scroll unless the master requests it… I know we have done it in the past but… we cannot talk about it anymore"

He was about to walk off but I could not allow my curiosity to be so unsatisfied. I grabbed him by the hand and with a sugar begging voice I said

"Please master Petry – Lord of the library that documents the love of all humanity and all gods, in perfect order; please tell me why this scroll is blank"

Smiling at my obvious appeal to his ego he shook his head and responded

"You silly girl – why would the master's scroll be blank? Think about it"

I looked back at him confused and answered

"I don't know, that is why I asked you… "

In a smug tone he responded

"Because he has obviously never loved anyone! Love cannot hold him – he controls it! You silly mortal, you know that a spell he created eons ago documents love whether the lover likes it or not – gods couldn't stop it, he can't stop it ergo he has not loved since there is no record of it."

He laughed as he walked off but his words… his words seemed to hurt me… I had been thinking about him more and more as his absence increased and I guess I had hoped for something… But why would it even exist if he has never loved?... Ares had bedded many but had no scroll since he didn't love anyone… Shrugging off my uneasiness realizing how foolish I was being I gave the master's scroll a number and with that last one we were all done. I stood up looking at the thousands of wooden shelves filled with love… I walked over to mine and opened it seeing as always a shadow of a name I could not make out… These scrolls have no time; sometimes they show since birth who you are going to love and sometimes they do not show who you loved until you pass on… so this could be someone who is coming, someone who I will love…It had to be since I didn't love anyone right now… and I didn't love my husband. Placing it back, I headed back to my room to clean myself for dinner at Athena's house.

After washing and dressing I headed off eager to see Bea again. We had seen every day for lunch and dinner and our friendship had grown exponentially. As I arrived I once again crossed the wisdom rendering carvings on the marble floor and headed for her office. She was there waiting for me with amazing food. After eating in silence I talked with her regarding the scrolls for we had also together read some of them and made up stories… She was beautiful and had had many lovers so she would often go on to describe things which until now I had no knowledge of.

"So… guess what I found today while finalizing the library…"

She looked up with a smirk and a raised eyebrow,

"Do tell darling, is it another sensual link between woman and god?"

Her tone of amusement was met with my uncertain one…

"Well I found Eros' scroll…."

Her eyes lit up but she remained silent awaiting the names she thought for sure would follow…

"… and it was blank…."

I saw her eyes go dead blank… she froze with her jaw flexed and breathed out slowly… With a monotone, almost dead voice she said softly

"Blank?... no shadows…. No anything?... But I though… he had said"

I was confused but as a cold slap I realized she loved him…. That had to be the only reason why she often asked for his return and how she seemed to know so much about love and specially her reaction to the news that he loved no one. She had been leaning forward but now slouched back with no breath in her body… her eyes blank and far away. I had seen her in somber moods before when reprimanded by Athena or when confused or discriminated for being half god but I had never seen her so apparently broken. In her moods she often wouldn't speak for days and I knew that for the moment solitude would be her only solace… Softly I walked out feeling rather broken up… I felt almost as if she had tried to take something for me. As I walked on seeing but not looking I bumped against a metal thing and as I looked up I gazed upon the silver and amused eyes of Athena.

"Child, why walk with open eyes when you ignore all you see? Would it not be better to close them as warning to others?"

Foolishness made me blush and I bowed as fast as I could in the process hitting my forehead against the marble floor, she laughed and although obviously at me it wasn't insulting or condescending, just a careless laugh that somehow made me at ease.

"Stand up child before you hurt yourself further. I am not your maker or your mentors therefore do not bow to me. I am as you living and learning."

Bea had often said that Athena was not as other goddesses – she liked respect when she earned it. Being the goddess of wisdom it was logical but I never expected her to allow me to stand in her presence. Hesitantly I stood up while keeping my eyes down as per habit. She lifted my chin, smiled and said

"Walk with me girl, I wish to learn from you"

She turned and headed towards her gardens – so beautiful and exquisite I had dared to go in once but knew without her explicit invitation it was forbidden, excitedly I followed her. She sat by a silver bench next to her roses and signaled me to sit next to her. I did and as I stared at her amazing almost living roses she thus stared at me. Once I was aware of her stare I blushed looking down

"Do you know much about roses, out of all my flowers you choose these; if you please tell me why…"

Her voice was soft, patient and human…

"Well… my mother used to grow roses… she smelled like them too and she was going to call me Rosae for rose but chose Aurae for heaven and peace… my father used to give her roses… all the time, from what she used to tell me they were really, really in love but the time was not right…"

She was interested in how I was saying things but she seemed to already know… She nodded after I finished my story and after a while asked, knowing the answer surely

"Child do you know your father?"

I looked down and although no judgment ever came from her, as by my formative experience I looked down in shame…

"No mistress, I do not…."

She raised an eyebrow and replied softly as to change the topic

"I am as your equal child, mistress I am of none… or by chance do you call everyone mistress?"

I looked up with a half-smile

"I call mistress the women who I respect, respect me and know far more than I ever will – wisdom requires and deserves respect – I do as I was taught mistress…"

With a hearty laugh she stood up and hugged me then said

"You should not hold your head in shame when talking about your parents – your mother loved you and your father loved her – that is more than most people have. I have no mother – Zeus is both my father and mother, although I had never needed more I have often wondered what a mother would be like. You are lucky, loved and unique – be proud. Now I have to go, and you should as well for your….. Master….. is coming home…"

She had spoken from the heart when talking about her own roots but at mentioning my master her eyes shone with wisdom not shared and left me uneasy… I nodded needing no more words with her and headed to what had become my new home…. To see the master…

A feeling of joy and absolute fear enveloped me…. What odd sensation to have upon ones breast but what joy and radiance does it bring upon the world…

Please Review… they will lead the way to better longer chapters,

Thank you, hope to not disappoint,

Persiannissimo.


	11. Chapter 11 Eros' Return & FLASHBACK 2

_For all who reviewd - many thanks :) _

_Eros' POV_

The sun, the rain, the wind... they chased each other around my head... thoughts left and pure serenity reached my senses... there was nothing to hear, nothing to see, nothing to think... time dissipated... All that existed was the universe in its raw form and me... I didn't mean to run... I saw myself and she... a chant of Gaia ran in my ears... seeing myself causing pain to all others... Bea crying and shielding herself from the world... all my past lovers... Bea cleaning herself as I left her personally satisfied...

Their tears became my tears... their pains and dried tears became mine... As a cold grasp upon my heart I awoke to a sunset dying by the grasp of the ocean and the overwhelming presence of the moon... The time spent there had given me clarity although at an unknown cost... there were no time records... I could have slept past her lifetime... Fully awake I stood allowing dust and animals to leave my body... As they all left, and safely out of danger I leapt to the heavens with my wings fully open and in seconds I found myself in my house...

So quiet... so seemingly dead... my chest rose and fell rapidly... then as if I deserved it she came into view, sitting by the now clean library... her eyes traveled to my scroll… the scroll that could potentially thrust my heart upon the winds, expose it to the elements…

I could not allow that to happen; before her hands had finished their unfolding the paper stood blank, my powers serving me once again. Her face fell as she sat in quiet dead meditation… soon enough she called forward Petry, the librarian but by then I was gone. I no longer could stand her pain – internalizing her woe surrounding it with my own. I went to Athena – I had a thought – a shadow of a plan – only she could tell whether it was worth the pain.

I reached her chambers where, as always, her bed lay empty as her head lay betwixt the books. Before I landed with the dexterity of a feline – she had already noticed my presence

"Dear Eros, what help is it that you seek after not coming to me for near a year?"

She knew where I had been, yet her tone was angry… She had always hated me running off since our youth and accused me of being but a child. She, nevertheless, understood that if I didn't allow distance to isolate me, my mouth would run off killing me bit by bit.

My amorous nature when in doubt, trouble, or any sort of feeling aside from placidness, would flare up killing all those bonds I cherished. I had to get away before I did something regrettable.

I stayed in silence – there were no excused only my nature juxtaposed with hers and the right thing to do. As always, they neverseemed lined up.

"Your mouth has no control but at least have the common decency to make me privy of your destination or proof of your existence. I hate not knowing – even more so; I hate the pleasure others take in realizing that I do not know something. It is unacceptable and although humbling, I would rather keep the fault of perfectionistic knowledge of all things – which by default includes you. Understand? If ever again you betray me – I will not help you when you come groveling back confused, dazed and so obviously in love."

My mouth had long ago fallen open… I had never heard her talk so extensively or so candidly about anything – for once I see her faults – not the perfect being we had all seen her to be… I could not contain my laughter and as it rang out across the marble floors and silver walls – she smirked… It was impossible to deny that I did feel something though… love seemed too huge and demanding. But I was wise enough not to try and find fault in her rant. Between laughter I teased her

"So my dear Athena – is that a chip in your armor I see?"

Her eyes opened up fully in panic as she searched her unbreakable, impregnable armor screeching

"Where? Tell me for I must go to Hephaestus – I cannot allow anyone to see me in shambles!"

Seeing her act so human and not realizing the metaphorical intent in which the comment was given allowed more laughter to bubble up, depriving me of breath.

Soon enough she caught on and tackled me as we began wrestling as in our youth. I, as always, allowed her to pin me down for we were equally matched and as her relenting spirit proved – she would have never stopped – I in the other hand was not so committed as I tapped out, pushing her off of me. Sitting on the floor in front of me she breathed heavily as did I, between pants she spoke

"So.. has… the island… proved itself… worthy of 11… months of your… time?"

I responded as best as I could, knowing fewer words with her where always better,

"Clarity…. Serenity…. Perspective…. But no plan…. Not a full plan anyways…."

She looked at me knowing what I had thought and her silver eyes sparkled always wanting to prove herself right

"So tell me… what has the god of love come up with?"

The laughter had died from the air and although her tone tried to keep the aura jovial the plan I decided to embark on was so painful it sucked the life from my very breast.

"As you know, as you always do, I think I feel for this girl… she annoys me greatly… well… her mortality does and I do not like to be manipulated and I fear she may have that power over me… which consequently brings her into more danger by my mother and her maternal instinct… I do not want her to die… or live without me but as I have learned I do not want to see her sad… it is quite perplexing seeing how all the possible venues I would habitually take have been clogged up by feelings…"

I paused not only to regain my breath but also dreading the thoughts in my head… softly I said

"I will continue to be her master… she my servant… I will take care of her in all ways necessary for a human… including finding her a husband… that will include someone of strong character, and obviously a god… that way after I bless their union they can petition Zeus to make her a goddess and she shall live forever… and although at a distance… I will longingly glance her way as lovers do the nighttime heavens when apart… To keep me occupied I will henceforth begin to search for a wife… as per my mother's recommendation and also, specially, to throw her off doubting or even thinking about… about… Aurae…. For my mother is the greatest danger any human can ever inflict upon themselves – Hades is absolutely no match for Aphrodite when in her spiteful mood. She… Aurae may care for me as other humans fall in love when seeing me but her infatuation will wane and as she frees herself I shall aid her with the correct distractions and tools…. So… with your wisdom and eyes-that-see-it-all… what do you think of my decision already taken?"

She had casted her eyes to the window above us… thinking deeply… not ready to respond just yet. As I had spoken my voice had remained low and monotone but as I had gotten to her name… my tongue could not form it without having my heart skip its usual tempo… something she clearly noticed… when she was ready her piercing silver eyes saw through me as she spoke

"You underestimate her and her will… you may have grown in strength but so have your feelings and temptation will present itself. It is a solid plan of action and unusually self-less for a god… which, along with your heart's tempo, leads me to believe your feelings have, exponentially grown for the girl… I bless you and hope for the best but I beg you to take heed; not all is as it seems – the lineage can break it all. "

I looked at her trying to understand what she meant – hating her for loving intrigue…

"I know my mother can hurt her but no one else in my lineage would mind… Hades would bed her if given the chance… But I will take care to ensure the husband's lineage is clear and accepting enough for her as mortal"

Her eyes shone as her mouth close deciding to divulge no more. I stood up and headed towards the window using it to propel myself off; the winds carried her last words, obviously meant to tease me

"Indeed as a mortal."

I headed home as I saw Aurae go into Athena's house. Once home I had the servants run a bath as I relaxed and prayed for strength of will. Eventually as I became dizzy with the heat and perfumes the half nymph Petra head of household came in to present Aurae. Thus our dance began.

She walked in and from her blushing face I knew this wasn't exactly how she thought we would be formally presented. Fastening my façade, I looked over her as nothing but a commoner… having my heart drumming my chest made it harder but nonetheless I was able to. Her sadness increased as did mine. Petra spoke first after both bowed,

"Master, before you left I was given this girl by a cherub, I do not know whether you knew but I want to assure you she has been a good servant, although mortal, she has proven herself useful, specially to the librarian by helping to catalog all those scrolls. I take full responsibility of her and beg you to allow her to stay. "

It was obvious neither the two cherubs nor the girl had spoken to the household of the circumstances of our meeting, deciding to prove myself nonchalant I shrugged it off saying

"I trust your judgment woman, she may stay."

Deciding to do as I would usually, I stood up elegantly exposing myself fully to them both as the other servants rushed to get my towels and dry me. Allowing my cocky nature to fill my overflowing heart I looked over to her and her shocked expression saying with a husky voice

"You are dismissed servant. Leave"

Being commanded made her angry as I had hoped and she stormed off. As she left, the smirk covering my face had dissipated allowing sadness to take over. I needed to have her hate me. For her I would become the ingrate I was before… for her I would dare not change… for her I would sacrifice my happiness and wishes… I think for her… I would sacrifice my immortality…

_**19 YEARS EARLIER **_

_**Clarification: (Back to Peitho-Ancora-Kratos) – Ancora is Aurae's mom**_

_Kratos'__ POV_

Peitho slithered her arms around me – she was frail but venomous.

"So, future husband are you pleased with your future wife?"

Her presumptuous nature assumed I had fallen for her façade instead of seeing the charcoal hue of her heart. She reached across for a kiss and as fighting with a deadly serpent I side stepped so fast she stumbled trying to regain her balance. She turned to me with furious eyes but said nothing waiting to bite my words off of me first.

"Mistress Peitho – I came here to meet you, not to make everlasting promises. You seem like an amorous creature who will have no problem finding someone who deserves you unlike myself... I came here out of my mother's wishes and respect for your father."

Her anger, at being denied for what would obviously be the first time, bubbled through her soft appearance turning her eyes crimson red, and her features morphed to almost feline-like attributes, I would not be frightened and as she shrieked with an inhuman voice I was not moved

"Father – you would bring someone into our house to insult me thus? This usurper deserves to hang for compromising my heart in such premeditatedly evil manner"

Hermes did not move – the stars had taken him and as Peitho stormed off he remained stone-still. As I prepared to leave his soft voice reached me

"That mortal better be worthy Kratos – leave without offence child, mea culpa"

I passed the courtyard where Ancora had been beaten and noticed the man no longer laid unconscious. Although the altercation had proven more difficult on Peitho' s part my spirits seemed exalted. I had found the one I belonged to. I headed towards the servants' chambers where she had disappeared but before making it the image of Peitho' s angry red eyes staring down Ancora flashed before me. For a while now I have been able to receive images from the future… as mother being an oracle it was understandable.

The image, a Nanosecond, no sound or movement but it made my blood boil. I could do nothing since it had not happened except perhaps prevent it. The cause would have to be my choosing Ancora over her. She must not know. Running faster than I have ever, in minutes I was by Nike's side. She looked startled and looked up from her reading. We had always been close – she knew me as her and knew as I looked it was important.

"I am in love, Peitho hates the one I love, I need to save her – please help me."

She raised her eyebrow as she smiled. She looked at my eager face and softly replied

"Even a mortal is better than Peitho for a sister"

She got up and we both ran towards Hermes' house. Nike and I had always been as twins – ideas shared as mere thoughts yet clear as screams in the still of the night. We breached the house from the back – behind the golden wall of the gallery where I met Hermes. We ran and as we caught momentum we jumped upon the roof having a perfect view-point of the courtyard without compromising ourselves. We lay atop the roof inspecting those living below. Finally she spoke

"Stealing her is not the smartest way brother."

Formality between us was useless therefore I honestly answered

"I suggest you give options rather than obvious assumptions sister"

"Very well brother – let us play Peitho for the vain creature that she is – she has always yearned for my friendship – I shall extend my hand and as per godly custom she would not dare break – she shall give me what I covet."

Thinking and agreeing with her I continued to allow her to lead the conversation;

"Wise sister – so what is it that thy heart covets?"

She looked at me with sisterly mischief as she said

"Whatever keeps my brother off my back which just happens to be a mortal girl on hers!"

We laughed as softly as we could without giving ourselves out. Waiting for the right distraction which happened to be another girl getting beaten – we left with the information we needed of the people that lived there and a plan. A plan to fight for what should be everyone's right; the holy commandment of gambling it all on a hope – a dream of a perfect union betwixt two people who complement each other so fully it's as if the titans themselves forged them from the very same stone.

/

Thank you for reading,

Persiannissimo - Please review if worth it :)


	12. Chapter 12 The Plan & Apollo's Kiss

_PRESENT-_

_Eros' POV_

After being dried by the many servicing hands I retired to my chambers where fresh linen smelling of lavender awaited me. After fastening it with a clip around my waist I laid down on my bed, staring at the silver ceiling with the gold engraving tracing scenes of heavenly pleasure betwixt perfect beings. I looked away to the large double doors opened to let in the wind allowing me a perfect view of the heavens. The soft breeze blew steadily giving the silk curtains new shapes; growing and dying... I closed my eyes as I allowed the breeze to run through my hair. Slumber hung on my eyes and soon I was asleep.

**Aurae's POV**

Petra told me the master was home. Upon hearing of the news my skin heated and Petra noticed my blush. Looking down to escape her eyes in shame, she took my hand and led the way saying

"Child our master is, at most temperamental and as I know not how he will react I beg you please keep quiet and humble. If worst comes to worst he will deny you the honor of living in his house and I will find a way to send you back to earth instead of having you be thrown to the brothels of Olympus. Do not be scared child for I will take care of you but I have always found honesty to be the best approach."

She spoke fast and for the first time I think she was nervous. I knew I had nothing to fear since he had saved my life and ordered me to serve him so Brothels where not a risk. I had never talked to anyone about how we had met – the young Cherub Comis had advised me not to and now I wish I had at least told Petra – I didn't like her feeling so anxious when she had helped me so much. Before regret could increase I found myself in front of the master's bath house. I had cleaned it once before so I knew what it was yet it made me wonder why I was to meet with him here, I felt sad as if I meant nothing to hum. but as the double doors opened all thought or rationality left me quite drastically. In a diamond bathtub in the middle of the room; there Eros bathed.

The strong sweet perfume of roses hit me and I noticed the thousands of rose petals surrounding him both in the tub – floating, caressing him – and the countless others in the floors and every flat surface of the bath house. I was stupefied… thankfully my body seemed to know what to do as I bowed along with Petra. She began to speak but my entire being was lost in the golden eyes staring me down – almost seeing through me. Petra had stopped speaking and Eros' lips began to form words I could not make sense of.

Then quite shockingly he stood up and his entire being both perfect and naked seemed to rip the breath from my lips. My mouth fell open and my blush left quite suddenly leaving me pale and grasping for breath – he was so perfect – his chest absolutely chiseled, hairless and golden… His shoulders where broad and strong as where his legs and I closed my eyes before I could see more and faint. Breaking the spell and with a smirk on his face he dismissed us both quite condescendingly placing a horrible emphasis on "servant".

That is when it all seemed to hit me – I had, in a way, hoped that he would be back and he would see me and… I don't know, I had hoped I would be as an equal – It may seem odd but I guess I had romanticized him… All I had been told of him being an excellent lover and dealing with love scrolls for so long had led me to believe that maybe we could have been something… I cringed as I realized I had fallen in love with an idea of what could have been – what could have happened if reality was not so harsh. As sadness consumed me so that it sparked an anger within me that allowed me not only movement from the sad statue I had become but also the energy to storm out before tears could come.

The hallways were blurry and misshaped as seen through my tears. I hated myself for being so easily overwhelmed by someone who so easily manipulates the feelings of women – he plays with our affections only to raise himself up above other men of lesser skill. Yet hating myself and him, as my mind formed his face and body it still arose within me such rush of emotion that left me breathless. What am I to do when all of my love and all of my hate are directed towards one being? My entire emotional being was invested in him and my mind tortured me – never allowing me distraction from him. I decided, no I needed to talk to someone who would understand. But who? I ran out of the house and into the street no longer caring – just hoping once more for release from feeling so much. Now, much wiser I would rather be numbed by pleasure than drown in feelings. I heard some screams around me and rumbling shook me to the point where I fell on the marble street. I tried clearing my eyes to see what was happening but more tears blinded me. Eventually I felt two strong arms surround me and pull me harshly towards an unyieldingly strong chest. Then I felt wind being sucked by a carriage moving impossibly fast at what seemed to be very close to me.

"Mistress, are you hurt?"

I cleared my eyes as momentary fear stopped the tears and as I focused on the face of the one that saved me – a pair of blue, green-outlined eyes stared back at me shocked and fearful. I softly responded

"I am unhurt thanks to you, what may I call you to properly thank you"

He still held me as a bride in his arms. He stood up fully and lowered me back on my feet as he said

"I am Apollo, but I am nothing more than your faithful servant dear lady"

His eyes stared into mine and warmed me. For the first time in my life I felt recognized – as if he knew me inside and out – I had nothing to hide. It was quite liberating. Yet as it had happened before I had forgotten myself and my place – I had to bow so, quickly pushing myself off of him, I bowed lowly – touching the floor – and started to beg as I had once in the past,

"I am sorry god Apollo deity of the sun – I forgot myself as the mortal I am – fear made me forget my place I hereby beg your immanence for forgiveness"

After a second of silence I felt his hands grasp my own as they laid flat on the ground. He then proceeded to lift me up until we were both kneeling looking at each other and he said

"Dear lady – I beg thee never to bow to me, as I said I must be the servant not you, let us stand as equal and I dare ask you to my house for the midday meal?"

As I stood up before him I could not understand what he was trying to do, or what his plans where but I could not force myself either to go away from his presence or go back to Eros' house. I simply nodded not trusting my words to evoke my meaning accurately. He led my by his hand to what I assumed must be his house. But my eyes did not see how the marble turned to gold or how everything radiated as if we were within the sun, they were focused on the figure leading me on, His blond short hair curled at the tips giving him a curly golden crown surrounding him. His strong formidable back, flexed its muscles with every steady step. I was nervous yet comforted – I felt as if I belonged and soon Eros and my feelings where reduced to a mere hum in the back of my mind – I was hypnotized – captured by this god in front of me and I was more than willing to be led; led away from all this pain.

_Eros' POV_

I slept and as always and the love of gods where my dreams – I saw every stolen kiss and longing gaze. The images changed as did the characters in them. Eventually the image turned itself to the image of Aurae laying in the middle of the street crying. My heart awoke me rapidly, palpitating angrily – furiously. I flew off of my bed – indigo feathers flew everywhere as I ripped myself out the window towards the road I had seen in my dream. Yet as I arrived I found it empty – I touched the cool stone as it lay clean and bloodless. I looked around hoping yet dreading to see her but I was alone. I tried to hone into the venue that allowed me to see her here in the first place but I saw that a cherub had already picked it up and was preparing to shoot an arrow. I focused on the cherub and I found him outside Apollo's house.

I flew as fast as I could yet as I saw the cherub he had fired his arrow and it had pierced Apollo's breast. I stopped a couple of meters off the ground watching them through the immense glass that formed one of the walls in his house The cherub sensed my emotional distress and knowing his master, quickly flew off. I saw as Apollo reached for her cheek, caressing it then cupped it softly and kissed her carefully on her plump lips. She had been blushing and as his hand touched her she had closed her eyes in what seemed to be pure serenity. They kissed for what seemed to be an eon and as dark bloody tears fell from my eyes they smiled at each other. I ripped myself off of the ground so roughly that the glass wall cracked and shattered – as I flew away her scream surrounded by my incontrollable anger and flowing tears drowned me.

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews – I will update soon Hope you liked it – once again I love feedback!

Persiannissimo.


	13. Chapter 13 FLAHSBACK: Nike's Deception

**Chapter 13 FLASHBACK: Nike's Deception**

_**Nike's POV**_

The soft wind kissed my cheeks as I laid atop a hill reading the philosophies of man perfectly content. As I was entering a quite interesting passage I felt a fringe on my mind and knew brother Kratos had had another of his visions. He has them so often, the fringe I suffered had become but a migraine I had to get used to. After my vision cleared I went back to reading yet before I could begin to or even feel my brother's present his hurried yet quiet tone broke my silence

"I am in love, Peitho hates the one I love, I need to save her – please help me."

To most that would not have said much but based on the horror feasting on his honest green eyes and frazzled look I did not need much more to come to his aid. I raised my eyebrow and smiled as a feeble attempt to lighten the mood, softly I said

"Even a mortal is better than Peitho for a sister"

Leaving my book on the ground we got up and together ran – I followed him caring not what path we took or what we did, I was too preoccupied with what he had seen that had shocked him so. Although our minds were connected as twins we did not share the link to the future. I found myself soon enough upon a roof. My eyes inspected all individuals inside the house and their duties. I saw all of them and the challenges they posed to the mission my brother wanted, knowing he was not exactly himself I decided to start with obvious views to ensure we resided on the same plane.

"Stealing her is not the smartest way brother."

I said softly hoping he hadn't gone too crazy. His response brought reassurance and a smile.

"I suggest you give options rather than obvious assumptions sister"

Knowing I already had a plan I simplified it in a way that left me enough room to ponder an appropriate outcome as well as help my dear brother as much as I could.

"Very well brother – let us play Peitho for the vain creature that she is – she has always yearned for my friendship – I shall extend my hand and as per godly custom she would not dare break – she shall give me what I covet."

He agreed and responded

"Wise sister – so what is it that thy heart covets?"

Deciding I had enough of this too-serious-and-formal tone I looked upon his worried face and teasingly I responded

"Whatever keeps my brother off my back which just happens to be a mortal girl on hers!"

I stifled my laughter and so did he - just enough as to not be found. We stayed the rest of the day and night in perfect silence gathering information and their routines. Just before dawn another girl was dragged off and beaten - we took that chance to leap off, Kratos headed off to eat as I headed to my room on the other side of Olympus.

My sandals slapped the cool marble softly as I ran towards my room. My long black hair whipped the wind, my white wings craved more as I became but a blur upon the air - almost reaching the nirvana of nonexistence. Within seconds I reached my room and seemingly appeared before the mirrored walls. Currently the three mirrors and glass that made the four walls of my room where covered with plans and schedules as per Zeus' plan of protection. I faced East, where the glass allowed in silly amounts of sun that ricocheted off of the mirrors. I thought about Sister Eos and how much I missed her, by and by I turned my back upon the sun and after 3 seconds of clearing the mirrors of all paper obstacles, I sat in the middle of the floor and meditated.

This was the room where only Zeus and I could enter. Our bodies passed through the glass and this room was created for us. Here is where I pondered and Zeus hid from Hera. This was my place and thus I lost my physical body as I sat and meditated.

I had found out that the girl who my brother was infatuated with was called Ancora Psyche. She was beautiful in character and that along with her looks had enthralled my brother and I had lost him.

Peitho was a black-hearted whore who deserves nothing less than eternal drowning. Kae is Ancora's morally weak mortal friend and Morsus is a kind-hearted servant of Peitho.

Hermes was a not important player since he constantly lost himself in the stars and Mother Styx was content seeing us happy: she would not dare intrude as long as one of her children got married and bore children for her, she learned that lesson with Sister Eos. Brother Zelus through jealousy would never settle down and as for Sister Bia - her uncompromising strength allowed no god to tame her. Sister Eos had separated herself from mother and I was all competition and no love so it would probably never work but Kratos, valiant Kratos was the only one she bore that could and would let themselves be loved and not care about her constant pressure.

In the end I hoped that Kratos would be happy with the new blood he had found in that girl yet I knew mortal romances seldom ended well. I knew gods would be against it and Peitho would rather be a mortal herself than let herself be usurped by a mortal. Essentially it came down to who I should side myself and give the victory to. Whoever I wished would in the end spend happiness together and the rest taste bitter defeat but victory must go to the one that wants it and works for it the most. I need to place my feelings aside and see what is best for the universe and what should happen.

At that moment Zeus appeared and found my emerald-sheen black eyes closed and my olive skin tingling to the sun as my wings folded themselves at my back and a curtain of black hair surrounded my shoulders. I could feel his presence yet he dared not disturb my meditation and disappeared seeking other refuge. I would not move until I found an appropriate plan of action, or perhaps I could go see my good friend Athena. For the first time in eons I was conflicted and did not like it.

Please review and once again I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Next one will be 2,000 words or more I solemnly swear!

Thank you for your patience,

Persiannissimo


	14. Chapter 14 The Kiss & The Silver Eyes

**Aurae's POV**

Apollo's soft hands caress my cheek as my soul becomes absorbed in his golden gaze. His left hand surrounds my waist as a moan escapes me. My lips tingled in expectation and were parted as invitation – yet as his lips reached mine the firs thought upon my head was that of Eros' name and image. As I continued the kiss, curious and enthralled a cracking boom broke the silence created by our kiss and as shards of diamonds and glass fell around us, Apollo's wings covered me before my lips on impulse created a scream. As soon as I realized my screaming I stopped and huddled underneath his wings we waited for the deadly rain to stop. Once it did, he looked up wondering what had happened and yet again I got lost in his serenity. Eventually he met my gaze and smiled, with a breathless tone and husky voice he said

"It seems my heart exploded when your lips grazed mine and even diamonds were crushed by its force"

Before he had finished his sentence I had already begun to blush and looked down, confused and dazed but content over all.

"Let us go eat, I find my appetite severely increased: I haven't felt so much in eons and it is positively ravishing"

I nodded, realizing my silence was better than the stuttering that would come out had I tried to speak. Yet as we walked with his left hand enveloping mine I noticed his bewildered look as he touched his breast above his heart and smiled.

**Apollo's POV**

She was so feeble and weak, yet her weakness seemed to fuel her strength and my weakness. I felt the urge to be near her, to touch her, to adore her: such an odd feeling – it left me trembling and without breathe. I led her to my house; surprised she would let herself be led yet incredibly relieved she would. I hoped my hand that held hers would not tremble as much as I suspect it was for touching her felt like touching the delicate rays of the morning sun and I dare not break it.

She seemed to enjoy my house and I felt glad – suddenly my entire world had shifted towards ensuring her approval, happiness and serenity. I needed her in a way I had never experienced before. After a forever long yet incredibly short time we found ourselves under one of the crystal and diamond domes held up by crystal walls and as the sun hit her face I felt an arrow pierce my heart. Although I knew logically this was a disaster I had never wanted anything more than this mortal in my arms and her lips on mine.

I held her close to me and when her voice and lips formed a half hidden moan I knew I was lost. Without shame or prudence I held her close and closed the immense gap between our parted lips aching for their counterparts. As I kissed her lips, before closing my eyes the image of a crazed Eros presented itself peripherally and his scream shattered the furthest wall of the octagonal dome. On instinct I pulled her close and with my wings covered her from the danger. My mind raced as I saw a couple indigo feathers fall and the aching of the shards buried within my wings. I straightened both of us out and as I looked where I had seen Eros I felt a piercing gaze. As I looked down upon my love, worries seemed to disintegrate. Her brown eyes consumed me.

**Ahtena's POV**

I had not been able to rest since meeting the young mortal Aurae Psyche and now with Eros near year meditating stunt on Delos Island, where Apollo was born - place of solitude I was uneasy. I knew her story and it never ended well. Although self-absorbed and ignorant of any needs past his own, Eros had become as my younger brother, someone that entertained me and learned from me when his pride allowed it. Yet I knew this time his pleasures and wants were misplaced and I had to set them straight. I decided to read and hopefully take my mind off of such trivial yet dangerous matters. I sat on the floor with my legs underneath me and started to lose myself in the preachings of men. As I turned page 3,456 I heard Eros' approach. Although stealthy as he had learned from me, I had felt him and his intentions to come before he had taken a single step towards my house. I was enraged at him for leaving without telling me - I always know everything which relies on people telling me everything which they all do or I will in the future withhold wisdom they seek, as he arrived through my window landing quite softly, before he spoke I asked

"Dear Eros, what help is it that you seek after not coming to me for near a year?"

I was unable to keep my anger hidden and his grimace was proof of that. I didn't care if he left, solitude was something we both could appreciate and need yet his lack of respect towards me infuriated me.

He stayed quiet, which fueled my anger, although speaking would only have hurt him I needed to ensure he realized how much his unannounced departure had harmed me. I stopped for a second though and in that second realized just how much his trip had changed him… He looked defeated, hurt and so immensely sad that I nearly didn't recognize him. I calmed down somewhat and decided to decrease his explaining letting him know all that I now knew.

"Your mouth has no control but at least have the common decency to make me privy of your destination or proof of your existence. I hate not knowing – even more so; I hate the pleasure others take in realizing that I do not know something. It is unacceptable and although humbling, I would rather keep the fault of perfectionistic knowledge of all things – which by default includes you. Understand? If ever again you betray me – I will not help you when you come groveling back confused, dazed and so obviously in love."

He was perplexed. I knew that was going to be his reaction to my rant for rarely do I ever speak as much or let anyone else see my faults yet the laughter that followed caught me completely off guard. Taking on a coy tone he responded

"So my dear Athena – is that a chip in your armor I see?"

As the goddess of war and wisdom I could not be seen in anything weak therefore quickly and with panic I hadn't felt in ages I responded as I tried to find the devious chip

"Where? Tell me for I must go to Hephaestus – I cannot allow anyone to see me in shambles!"

After his laughter increased to the point of immobilization I realized he had been word -playing. People never speak to me in this manner; they are always overly respectful knowing the full extent of my fury and power within wisdom. Eros is the only one, besides Father Zeus that had ever dared talk to me as such and I respected him for it. Yet making me look like a fool could not go unpunished therefore I proceeded to tackle him to the floor and - as we did in our younger years - we wrestled. As I pinned him down I realized how much I had missed him, eventually as he always did, he tapped out and we both sat panting. As my lugs gathered air I tried to speak, their struggle breaking my words

"So.. has… the island… proved itself… worthy of 11… months of your… time?"

After a time he responded what I already half knew and suspected

"Clarity…. Serenity…. Perspective…. But no plan…. Not a full plan anyways…."

Trying to hide my knowledge but failing miserably as he knew me best I responded

"So tell me… what has the god of love come up with?"

The happiness in his face faded to the dark anguish of a creature in love but powerless, and he responded

"As you know, as you always do, I think I feel for this girl… she annoys me greatly… well… her mortality does and I do not like to be manipulated and I fear she may have that power over me… which consequently brings her into more danger by my mother and her maternal instinct… I do not want her to die… or live without me but as I have learned I do not want to see her sad… it is quite perplexing seeing how all the possible venues I would habitually take have been clogged up by feelings…"

He paused and for the first time in our combined experience I felt sad for him… my heart ached and reached out trying to help him in form of my hand on his

"I will continue to be her master… she my servant… I will take care of her in all ways necessary for a human… including finding her a husband… that will include someone of strong character, and obviously a god… that way after I bless their union they can petition Zeus to make her a goddess and she shall live forever… and although at a distance… I will longingly glance her way as lovers do the nighttime heavens when apart… To keep me occupied I will henceforth begin to search for a wife… as per my mother's recommendation and also, specially, to throw her off doubting or even thinking about… about… Aurae…. For my mother is the greatest danger humans can ever inflict upon themselves – Hades is absolutely no match for Aphrodite when in her spiteful mood. She… Aurae may care for me as other humans fall in love when seeing me but her infatuation will wane and as she frees herself I shall aid her with the correct distractions and tools…. So… with your wisdom and eyes-that-see-it-all… what do you think of my decision already taken?"

I had noticed the dulcet tones that escaped him as he said her name and pensively I let go of his hand and looked on the clouds outside… I already knew what he had to do and I knew he could not know everything. He had to learn things on his own and as I looked upon his sad face my lips spoke as much as I could without my words reverberating on the future.

"You underestimate her and her will… you may have grown in strength but so have your feelings and temptation will present itself. It is a solid plan of action and unusually self-less for a god… which, along with your heart's tempo, leads me to believe your feelings have, exponentially grown for the girl… I bless you and hope for the best but I beg you to take heed; not all is as it seems – the lineage can break it all. "

He glared at me, as he did when we were children and I presented an enigma in front of him. He was one of the more literal gods and hidden meanings unless sexual, would often escape him. He would not understand until after becoming aware of it all. Oh, Poor god, poor girl, poor fate. Ignorantly he responded

"I know my mother can hurt her but no one else in my lineage would mind… Hades would bed her if given the chance… But I will take care to ensure the husband's lineage is clear and accepting enough for her as mortal"

Unable to stop myself I responded hoping he wouldn't hear as he had taken to the heavens via my window

"Indeed as a mortal… but as an immortal all would be solved."

I smiled sadly knowing the pain they would have to endure but hopefully feeling pain may put happiness into perspective… Let us hope.

I grabbed the book that had fallen off of my lap with the beatings of Eros' wings and proceeded to read again. Impressive really, the philosophies man can come up with when they put their faults aside.

Here you go! 2,040 words of hopefully decent writing!

Please review and hopefully enjoy,

Persiannissimo


	15. Chapter 15 Search for Eros' Wife & Moon

_Dedicated this chapter to an amazing review that urged me forward –_

_Thank you,_

_Persiannissimo_

**Chapter 15 - Search for Eros' Wife & Moon**

_Eros' POV_

The image of their kiss burned through my body - that image so crisp and unforgivable: it was the only thing I could see as bloody tears clouded my view and judgment, until existing had become but a nuisance.

Without caring or knowing, I landed in a clearing of a large forest. My wings ached signaling the incredible distance I must have traveled, jealousy and fury having fueled me on. The sun rose and its clear light permeated the crimson in my eyes, its rays warmed me, relaxed me but I hated them. They belonged to Apollo, he was as dead to me as the rocks outside Olympus. Dead, feeble, unmoving, useless, loved, missed…

I had too many feelings ripping each other inside my small heart and as the chest pains increased to the point I no longer could contain them, my scream ripped the crisp morning air. It had been lunch time when the servants had washed me and I had only minutes of sleep before the cherub's killer arrow had pierced Apollo's heart and thus shattered mine. I must have flown either for a long time or incredibly far to reach a place with morning breaking the rest of the night. I cared little.

In the back of my mind and heart - in a far away place I had an ache somewhere in my head knowing Athena would hate me if I were to not tell her once again were I am. Clearing my mind momentarily I allowed cherub Comis to learn of my departure and instructed him to tell Athena immediately. This time at least I would not have her angry silver eyes on me if I ever saw her again.

I laid back on the cool moss - the morning dew tickled all exposed ardent flesh, heated through love and hate, my pain could not be contained in the shell of a body I possessed and tried to rip its way through… The entirety of feelings soon reached an apex of absolute torture before thawing out to a feeling of total desolation and ache… This ache would sway to the image of her face in my mind - I wished I had never laid eyes upon her, I wish I had let her die….

The moment my mind formed that thought it killed me for I knew I would have - in that early moment - would have rather died than let her die. Why was this connection formed so early? It seems as though it was meant to be…

I needed to be done feeling so much - I needed a proper distraction from this distraction I had foolishly stumbled upon. Even though the pain is harrowing - I would rather endure this ripping sensation than go back to the emptiness brought on by an exaggerated heaven, I think...

I decided I must find a female companion to displace the girl who had so easily taken such a resilient hold of my heart. Since I had decided to find a wife, the easy option was the adopted daughter of my mother Aphrodite - she had always pushed me towards the girl and I might as well make mother happy… The girl was beautiful and perfect as heaven and innately I had always hated her, I knew I wasn't looking for love since it had already been taken, might as well feel as much for my wife as the human: I will hate her as much as I love Aurae and perhaps then my heart and its condescending feelings might just go numb and leave me well enough alone.

One can hope, love and hate - maybe feeling all three I may stumble upon some respite, maybe just maybe I can reach the beautiful nirvana of numbness once again, yet the villainous cycle might once again have me searching for something to feel… why did I taste the sweet manna of feelings - that is one aspect of existence doing without might have made this I live worth it… If only I had been as wise as Athena… Thousands have said that over the years yet I fear no one felt it as much as I did in this moment.

I had been staring at the new clouds playing upon the morning firmament mocking me with their happiness, I closed my eyes and streams of blood found their way to the green grass as sadness absorbed my entire being.

I heard birds in the distance, chirping happily. How can such immense scope of emotions exist in this feeble world, how can there be so much happiness when death is found everywhere - how can there be laughter when so many tears are shed, how can you love when hate overpowers thousands… I never understood this world and the more I felt the more I came to despise it. Slowly but surely, as it often happens, my sadness found its way to anger and with its force I pushed my wings towards the heavens and towards the woman who shall become my wife.

_**Aurae's POV**_

I had shared a meal with Apollo, and in fact the entire day and after he begged me to stay further and having politely declined I headed towards Eros' house. As I turned the corner into the street leading to his house, the beautiful moon captured my imagination. It was a crescent moon - the outline of it really - it was so incandescently beautiful and simple. It looked as a cradle and it brought a smile to my face. I decided to not head towards Eros' house but a hill outside of the Houses of Gods compound. After exiting the golden wall surrounding all the houses of the main gods, everything cleared and tall grass tickled my legs. Below lay the houses of lower gods and Olympians – their feeble light stole my eyes for a second, but soon enough I looked back at the moon. I climbed the small hill and at the top a weeping willow became the silent companion I sang to. I hummed an old lullaby my mother had used on me when sleep eluded me throughout my formative experience and as I hugged my legs, still perplexed by the beauty of the moon, quite suddenly I felt someone behind me. I stood up abruptly and amused silver eyes met my scared ones.

I stood there staring at a young girl, with an honest smile and raised eyebrows at my odd reaction. With a soft yet powerful voice she spoke

"I did not meant to scare you maiden…"

I tried to speak but her eyes seemed to capture me. They were so incredibly odd - at first glance they seemed to be silver but once you truly looked at them they contained specks of gold and black. I tried to recognize who she could be but I could not.

"I am so sorry I reacted as such, I was simply focused on the moon and did not take into account my surroundings. Who are you? If I am permitted to ask?"

My feeble and trembling voice seemed pathetic but I was impressed I was able to talk at all. The very presence of this young girl is astonishing, her light brown hair seemed to shine underneath the moonlight and a simple silver crown fitted her head - a long robe-dress covered her and golden sandals cupped her feet. She had no jewels or decorations apart from her crown and her simplicity seemed to enhance her presence. Besides that her eyes contained so much wisdom that could be, if one dared to anger Athena, compare her to Athena's eyes = both so wise and young in appearance.

"I am but another maiden walking under the moon - may I ask why you are drowning?"

I tried to understand, but the fact that as a goddess, or godly creature at least, was interested in me and did not expect absolute adoration from my part, threw me off but even if I didn't want show my true heart to her, I could not lie to her. I grasped, hopefully, her meaning and responded as best as I could.

"Once I felt too much physically and now my emotions have numbed me to all, I do not know what I want, what I should do or how I can end my misery. I guess a problem most humans have my lady: the problem of existing"

Her eyes shined, and the golden specks within them seemed to move and shine and as two of her light fingers came into contact with my forehead, the world vanished and I knew no more.

_Please review; they are all very appreciated,_

_Thank you,_

_Persiannissimo_


	16. Chapter 16 The Present Nightmare

**Chapter 16 The Present Nightmare**

_I want to extend my unending gratitude to all of you who have allowed me the time to take you into my imaginary world and have allowed yourself a glimpse into my mind through this story - I want to ensure you I read and take into consideration all reviews and suggestions found therein. _

_I would also like to give a special thank you to my 'regulars' who review constantly and those of you that keep me honest to my word when I promise to update - you have no idea what that means to me _

_Thank you, _

_Persiannissimo_

_**Peitho's POV**_

I love blood. It not only tastes better than ambrosia but the suffering that often accompanies it, thrills me. I was adored by many but I often rather be hated and feared by more - it empowered me, it electrified me, it left me wanting more.

I left Olympus as the moon rose, as I left my house, looked up at the annoyingly bright moon - it was the injudicious shell of the moon really: its bright arrogance disturbed me. Underneath the moon and atop a hill a willow allowed its weak limbs to bend to the undeniable force of the wind. Underneath I saw Artemis talking to one of her maids and my anger rose for I had bowed to see her blood run through my chin back when she had crossed me and I haven't got a chance to attain my justice yet. My eyes reddened and my nails engraved my palms yet I wouldn't give this apparition the joy of taking my evening entertainment and thus I headed towards the earth and feeble humanity to carve my joy out of them.

I headed towards my favorite and obscure river: The Thyamis River. I sank to its depths and twirled in betwixt its weeds and fish - I opened my eyes and smirked as a fish was torn in half by bigger ones: it made me hungry. I heard voices above the water and softly I allowed my eyes to rise above the surface and saw a young couple smiling lovingly at one another and talking, the younger brunette, blue-eyed girl and her infuriatingly small and loving voice was the first I heard

"My love, I cannot believe the gods have returned you to me safely - I prayed night and day - I suffered every minute of your absence and I had gone half mad with desperation when you raised my head and kissed me. I got news many days ago that your ship had been captured and you were - at best - dead if not being tortured - I had lost all hope - tell me strange apparition is this real? Are you truly here for I dare not believe - my heart thus cannot take it..."

I already ached for her blood yet I needed more - this was a sickness I was enthralled with since it brought so much suffering - richer than blood, love had become.

The young blond man soon enough - after kissing her for a nauseatingly long time and caressing her sun-kissed face – spoke

"My beloved: all you feared was true. All you suffered I did too. Although my duty as man, son, and citizen: every moment away from you, your kisses and your warmth: was hellish. After my ship was captured, and I was taken: I was indeed tortured, but your beautiful face, your beautiful being, your beautiful soul accompanied me and urged me on enough to escape and find my way to allies. I came here as soon as I could and although my body and our hearts ache with fresh wounds I vow to you I shall never leave you again on pain of death: my love - I will accompany you, adore you and have you till the gods struck me dead. I hereby declare, I love thee"

My heart seemed to move - an odd contraction, a shadow of a feeling I quickly dismissed and stared at the blond man for a second. A smirk overshadowed my red eyes and in that moment I knew how I could get my well-deserved blood. I focused on my appearance and cleared my eyes, consequently I moved the waters violently and as Aphrodite to the human eyes: I was born from the foam of the water. I arose to their height having captured the hazel eyes of the man and the adoration of the girl.

Silence took the moment and with a beckoning wave of my hand the man came to me, the confused and hurt eyes of the girl followed him all the way to my lips. His feral needs had dismissed the needs of his heart and as his hands clawed at my perfect skin I could almost hear the breaking heart of the girl. My left hand found the dagger that held my hair up, I handed it to the boy: my golden curls cascaded down my naked body and as I whispered in his ear I let him know exactly what I needed him to do. With one last ravenous kiss and as the little girl crumbled to her knees in desolation, the boy left me and headed towards his love.

The golden dagger gripped ferociously by the mesmerized boy waited patiently for its award.

The boy lifted the young girl to a standing position, or as close to that as her sobbing frame would allow. He kissed her softly - taking away her tears without words. She clung to him desperately - he embraced her and once her sobbing subsided we both knew it was time.

He closed his arms around her and shoved the dagger deep within her lower middle back. He didn't say a word or blink. Carefully he took the dagger out and stepped away from his dead lover as it fell and upon his own heart he inserted the dagger and thus they were no more.

I could hardly contain my excitement - the eyes of the girl that he had stabbed first were so broken - barely human, so full of pain and confusion, then as he had stabbed himself, I had returned to him his humanity and for seconds before dying he knew what he had done and tears of regret had filled his eyes before death had taken him. After their dying I quickly found my way to their bodies and my hands soon became drenched with blood. I loved the feeling of warmth it brought and as it touched my lips - its metallic taste combined with the suffering of these things, quenched my need.

After their blood went cold and their shells began to smell I retired myself from the colorful scene and drenched myself in the cold waters of the river as to destroy evidence of my presence. Soon enough I found myself walking towards Olympus and home. Before crossing the silver wall that demarcated the housed of lower gods I saw Eros approacing me. His body had always captured the dark recesses of my imagination and for a second I wondered what his fair blood would taste like on my lips.

I soon dismissed that odd though as my lips formed the words to enthrall him into my bed - perhaps this time I might be successful – yet before I could form them, I found myself on his bed and he atop me plundering my body and slashing my skin with his raw feral force. As he reached his apex, he quickly deposited his seed on the bed besides me and proceeded to lay exhausted on me.

As soon as I had my breath, I dared to break the odd silence that had formed after our moans had subsided.

"Not that I am complaining my dear Eros, but might I inquire as to why your sudden change of heart?"

He laid still and quiet for a moment - if I didn't know him any better I would say he laid in regret. Soon enough he spoke the words I had awaited centuries to hear and brought joy to my body:

"Silence wife, I must rest."

_I hope this was to your liking and if so, or if not, please review for I would appreciate it greatly _

_Persiannissimo_


	17. Chapter 17 Moon Phases

**Chapter 17 Moon Phases **

Artemis POV -

I felt the moonrise and joy within me rose with it. I left the walls that surrounded me and with my dagger at my side I headed towards the woods. As it had become tradition, I would first go to my weeping willow and accompany it before the hunt. As I skipped towards the hill that dared contain it, the silhouette of a maiden sitting underneath the branches of the willow sat as the wind carried a song half remembered. I closed my eyes and allowed my essence to reach her - the only way I could feel what they felt. I had tried in the past to understand humanity and lesser god beings but their contradictory feelings and existence made them an enigma to gods. The only way I could ever form an idea of what they are experiencing is to feel as they feel. As my essence reached her and my eyes closed, they filled with bloody tears and sadness nipped at my heart. She was so sad, so lonely. She cared so much, she knows so much that her entire essence is surrounded by feelings she has never understood and a hidden existence makes it worse. Poor child of clay, poor maiden that suffers. With the opening of my eyes my essence let her and I walked towards her. Startled as I had hoped she wouldn't be, she stood up. She stared fully at my form, specially my eyes. I looked at her and perplexed form. They are so feeble - I wondered how she could be scared with so many other feelings moving inside her, and on a logical base - if I had wanted to end her I would have. Why can she not see that the fact I allowed her to breathe meant I desired no harm to her? I stayed still hoping she would calm down but she was frozen and staring. After minute of silence and staring I talked as softly and as humanly as possible.

"I did not meant to scare you maiden…"

Although words had been spoken, I could not gather if she had understood them. Maybe my tongue is not the one she uses? I continued to question myself and her open mouthed staring gave me no clues. I questioned her with my eyes, after another obtuse pause she spoke. Her words were formed so feebly it seemed the very air she breathed was too heavy for her

"I am so sorry I reacted as such, I was simply focused on the moon and did not take into account my surroundings. Who are you? If I am permitted to ask?"

I almost felt sorry for her, yet my essence prevented me from feeling pity since within her it had found so much strength and beauty she did not truly deserve such an inferior feeling applied to her. Regarding her questions - I felt somewhat disappointed - anyone could have gathered I was Artemis, at least I thought it was overly obvious, but maybe the shock had taken sense from her. I decided that based on her state I could not find the entertainment and trading of information I wish for. Thus I answered her as best as I thought she could cope with and a small question to test just how much sense she has and if perhaps we could continue

"I am but another maiden walking under the moon - may I ask why you are drowning?"

Even after I simplified my very existence and a simple question - she seemed absolutely dumbfounded. After another largely obese pause she spoke; although as uneasily as she had done before, she seemed to make more sense

"Once I felt too much physically and now my emotions have numbed me to all, I do not know what I want, what I should do or how I can end my misery. I guess a problem most humans have my lady: the problem of existing"

I decided that was sufficient information for now and her well-being worried me, thus I approached her and blessed her with sleep. She fell to the ground and I cupped her head for at the last second I remember just how feeble her kind truly is. I asked my noble horse to come to me and as he approached and bowed to me I place the maiden on him and decided the hunt for today would have to be postponed.

I arrived to the walls that imprisoned me during the day and called on the servant to take care of the girl in the guest chamber and thus it was done. After they bathed her, dressed her and laid her on the cool bed, I approached her. She was pretty in human terms and the great faults of humanity were not present within her to the extent of rendering her unworthy. I had deducted the second I saw her that she was the one that had captured my brothers wondering gaze and I wasn't as disappointed as I had expected I would be.

I cleared her face from the curls around her and the second my fingers touched her forehead I knew she was not as she seemed. As if bitten by fire I stepped away from her with a feeling characterized by lower specimens as 'fear'. I was exited due to the true extent that this girl was of an enigma and decided not to decipher it too soon - I wanted to extend my favorite sport of the hunt of the sweet and sour truth.

I felt her before my eyes could capture her image and thus Athena appeared. I looked at her and her eyes shone with the entertainment of seeing me try to decipher something she clearly knew about. I smiled at her happiness and decided quite suddenly I dared not allow it to go on.

"So, my dear Athena, how is your sneaky Eros?"

In the past I had known of his location when she hadn't and I had taken a lot of happiness from that and proceeded to retrieve even more but sadly as her smile increased I knew she knew of his location now.

We both hated useless words thus, nothing was spoken and we both gazed at the sleeping creature surrounded by clean white linen - making her dark skins complexion and ivory black locks. She was tantalizing in her mystery and we both drew so much entertainment from her. What good sport it thus has shaped into.

A blurry thought trespassed my joy and the image of the girl and my brother locked in fornication enraged me. In seconds my dagger was drawn and it flew towards the girls heart, yet as it crashed against Hephaestus metal it fell limp and dead to the ground. I stared at it disappointedly as the wind flew around room for Athena's silver wings disturbed the peace as she flew away, carrying the girl out.

Thank you for your patience,

Persiannissimo


	18. Chapter 18 FLASHBACK: At LastAlone

**Chapter 18 FLASHBACK At last – Alone**

**Nike's POV**

I had talked to Peitho and she had been more than glad to lend me the human for a couple of days in exchange of my attending her next gathering - she would not give her to me completely though - if Peitho had been anyone else but herself this would not have worried me as much as it did - but a creature like her does not get emotionally attached to anything in a positive manner - if she wanted to keep the human it was to ensure the girls demise. A cold hand seemed to caress my soul and I shuddered.

I decided to go see my dear friend and soon enough I found myself staring at Athena's silver eyes, scared for the first time since my creation. I had confirmed all she had already known and an eerie silence had befallen the room after I asked the question I didn't want an answer to.

"Who should triumph?"

Her eyes stared at the clouds out her window and lost in contemplation seemed to cry. Her oddly soft voice uttered the words that had left me breathless for much too long now

"Give the glory to the lovers, or the snake? Give the glory to the world or those who deserve it? Do as you should or as you want to? Give happiness when with its joy - it writes the demise of all? - how I wish I did not know what I know, how I wish I did not care - how I wish for a more simple life - I say dear Nike - have you ever coveted a simple farming girl's life? To get up, serve a husband, a child, and the land - then as the night covers the hills - the honor of closing your eyes and dreaming - the privilege of ignorance - the bliss found therein? I coveted such a life since I first saw life as it is for me. Yet this cannot be and it's useless to think about. I will tell you know what you already know - and I will tell you what I wish, and what I fear. That is more than anyone has ever received from me and that is more than I can give my dear Nike - the coveting of the simple life for me is now lighter compared to the relief of not being you at this crossroad of existence. "

My eyes had begun their weeping as I had imagined a simpler life and didn't stop. I looked at her through the bloody red tears enough to see her silver ones reflected by the sun - an extension of her silver eyes reaching to her chin and floor with cold dead touch. Her hand enclosed mine and as her mouth whispered in my ear what I had feared - I dared to sob as she held me.

After an eternity in such an embrace I ripped myself from her hands as I felt a drowning sensation fill my body. Athena grabbed her valiant owl and tied a note to its leg - asking it to find Kratos. I had preparations to ensure and hate to harbor. I dared not see the hand that wrote the words that killed me - I dared not see the web of sadness begin its creation - I dared not, I dared not.

_**Kratos' POV**_

I placed ambrosia at my lips - but all I could think about was her, I had not slept and the sun held nothing to me as it had rose in the morning and established its presence on the day - the girl - her face seemed to haunt my very existence - ambrosia was ash compared to the nectar of her very presence - I felt a million explosions take place upon my breast every second of my existence – it did thus leave me breathless - I needed her more than I needed air - more than I needed to exist - I needed her so... Her humanity - her ability to: with a mere look - destroy my very reality should scare me but it only drew me closer to her - I needed her.

As I though my mind would began to rapture if I didn't see her again a white owl perched itself on the large wooden table whereupon my food lay forgotten. It looked at me with the silver eyes of Athena and I reached for the message it had carried. In Athena's hand words formed the prayer my heart had closely uttered

_Please be so kind as to meet maiden Ancora Psyche and virtuous, loved goddess Nike for the afternoon meal - in 3 hours time. ~ A_

Joy overflowed every single part of me and happiness blinded me to the silver drop on the lower most right corner of the odd note I held near my breast that second.

**Nike's POV **

I arrived at Peitho's house and the girl had been made ready and awaited me near the entrance. I landed and my black dead eyes met her scared hazel ones. The wind danced with my hair and hers and I held my hand out to her. My lips formed a smile my heart did not feel but it seemed to make her more at ease. Softly, as if poisoned, she reached out her hand and held mine - the second I felt her fingers on mine - it was as if a thousand needles had stabbed my heart - but the solid smile on my face never wavered. I reached around her and as I held her tight my wings brought her to my house. A servant ran out and as she bowed lowly her mouth formed words my broken person could not comprehend.

"Wash the girl and dress her in my finest clothes - dress her hair, lips and feed her as well - in the order best suited for her human form - I shall be back in three hours time - ensure she is more than ready by then."

I made a point to not look at the girl's eyes for my heart had enough to bear. I talked to the servant ensuring my voice would not reach the girls' ears. Then as my wings flexed as if belonging to someone else I found myself at Hermes presence - I placed my lips on his ear and as he received my demand he departed - he would be back soon enough with it. I decided meditation would just finish my heart off so I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep to take over - for anything to take over.

_**Ancora's POV**_

This day, I could have never predicted. I laid face down as a water nymph cured the various scars and wounds on my body with magic and medicine only they could understand. My hair at the same time was being washed, cleaned, perfumed and tamed. My nails were being polished and the bracelets that had been so cold were finally warm upon my wrist and feet. My face had been cleaned and an odd substance placed upon it to soften it from the arduous work endured in its existence. No one had spoken to me since Morsus had come to me with the news that I would be loaned out as per Nike's demand. Nike had not spoken to me and had in fact seemed to forget my very existence after the first time she looked at me. I had only been able to see her eyes once and I hoped I had not insulted her for she never glance at me again.

The healing was done and the substance upon my face removed - my wild curls had been tamed with gold and silver strands and my entire skin was soft and glowing - rather naked but absolutely clean. I stayed perfectly still and scared as the nymphs dressed me up in rich linen and used heavy silver and golden pins to create a dress. I feared that I would be sacrificed - but I was only to be loaned out for a couple of days at most - perhaps I was to entertain the gods? I was unsure which thought scared me most but soon enough I laid in Nike's presence.

She held her hand out once again - this time she never even glanced my way and as I held her hand - we were off. Within seconds I found myself in a beautiful forest - there was a small clearing ahead and I walked towards it. Nike had disappeared and I stumbled upon a meal atop a linen square, which stood out against the forever-green pasture covering the entire plain. I did not understand what was happening but as I looked up I saw a sun silhouette of a man - short brown hair swayed to the wind and golden skin played with the rays of sun. My month went dry and my breath escaped me as green eyes stared back at me. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm but the shock of seeing him seemed to take all pain away. A strong and gentile voice spoke

"My lady - we were not properly introduced earlier - I am Kratos and I am your eternal, undeserving – slave"

as he had spoken he had reached out and grabbed my hand - he had kissed it and bowed. Astonishment seems a pale word to describe the feelings rushing through my very being.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and commented without me asking – it brought me much joy and quickened the creation of this chapter – I hope it didn't disappoint and although it all seems to become more and more tangled – it is always so and in the end it will all be worth it and make sense.

Yours truly, Persiannissimo

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19 Anguish

**Chapter 19 Anguish**

_**Aurae's POV **_

The bed I was in surrounded me fully and as my eyes opened to let the warm morning rays into my soul, the recollection of the dreams now gone startled me. They seemed so real, but as the content of them became as fully available to my conscious form as odd dreams can be, I realized just how foolish I seemed to have become. I got up from my bed and found my naked form shocking. I tried to remember just when or in what state I had decided to undress as such but the more I tried to recollect the evening before the more it eluded me - the rays of the morning un propelling off of the white in the room gave the mood more of a fantasy edge which helped little, when trying to remember. I reached for linen to cover myself and as second nature now, I created the dress for the day with a mere two silver clips.

As soon as the second clip was fastened the young Comis entered my room

"Aurae, have you heard the news?"

His tone mocked the sadness found in his large and still innocent eyes. I was afraid to ask just what exactly the news where, for a cold hand seemed to take hold of my very soul.

"I have just opened my eyes to the morning, what has happened my dear Comis?"

His sadness, if that is possible, seemed to increase to the point of bringing golden tears to his eyes. He looked down to his feet as I prepared for the worst. His mouth tried to shape the words, yet he found his voice had left him. I placed my hand upon his head, as I often had done when we had talked, or rather I had sat down and answered his never ending questions regarding the human existence. He only reached my hip, but his small frame contained more humanity and love than I had ever encountered in my life. His lower lip trembled and I would have in all probability kissed his forehead to calm him down if he hadn't found his voice again.

"The master has found a wife…."

I froze, I was as the very contradiction of Pygmallon's statue: the very news had dissected the very breath of life from my lips, I felt my skin harden and lose its sensitivity. From my eyes the thoughts and hopes of the kisses we could have shared, the nights we could have reached heavenly apexes together, the happiness we could have shared, were roughly ripped from them - my eyes thus bled salty heavy tears as my frame fell to the floor. Comis simply placed his child hand atop my head, which moved to the convolutions brought to my body by quiet sobs.

Misery clothed my heart, love had ripped a chasm in my soul and I wanted no more. I had hoped - as a child who was never loved and always a burden - that we could have formed something together - I had hoped, I think, since the moment my eyes had gotten lost in his that my soul had recognized its counterpart within him - I had had so much hope, so much love. I had asked in between sobs for Comis to retire and there I sat upon the cold marble warmed by my tears, watching the sunset. I hadn't moved since first told the news but my body didn't seem to matter. My soul had ached to such an extent that all material had faded to nothing more than a prison for the sadness.

My lips never formed a bad wish for him, or the maiden he would marry, I didn't wish ill for him, I could even find solace in his happiness but above all I wished to feel no more. I no longer care to exist and wished to end it all together. My mind went back to the unusual Hekotombaion (August) day of 16 in which I had faced sweet death. I asked for mercy to all the creatures I was surrounded with to give me back the light that once gazed upon me - I wished to return the light and feel nothing. I wanted to feel nothing.

My legs trembled as I stood up and my hands cleared away the salty tears as heavy knocks on the door brought me back to reality and suffering. After composing myself as best as I could I opened the door. There Bea stood and asked for my help in decorating the altar for the master Eros. I saw the same desolation in her eyes as I felt in my soul. I reached out and held her hand and as broken companions we headed for Athena's garden.

Athena had many gardens, but the one she treasured most was her rose one. The garden consisted of 18 large squares each growing different types of roses. It laid parallel to her house and consisted of 3 rows of squares, each row containing 6 squares. The entire garden was delineated by silver roses of her own making - it was laid on a step system in order to show off all the different roses to individuals standing atop the steps or below - and it made a perfect background to the ceremony which would take place. The altar laid on the farther long side of the garden allowing for people to look out and down off of Athena's porch and see the descending roses and the back of the altar. Athena's house made of silver and marble provided an appropriate contrast to the silver arch and golden roses decorating the altar. Gods were bringing marble and constructing a winding path to the altar and clearing out the forest that laid around it enough as to ensure there would be enough space for all who would attend. Bea was my strength as I was hers and together we headed to Athena asking for task, which just might busy our hearts enough to cauterize the wound upon our hearts.

_**Eros' POV **_

I had ordered all servants to Athena's house to help organize what needed organizing. My hand trembled as I tied the linen around my waist with a clip. My torso lay bare, and upon my head laid nothing. The clip was made of wood - there was only enough on my person to cover all the necessary - no decorations, nothing more. Peitho would be dressed beyond necessary and I didn't wish to take the time. Why bother?

I looked out at the sunset and the last rays of the sun died upon the hills far yonder. They died. I know not when it had started but bloody red tears had begun to fall from my eyes and quiet sobs filled the room.

There was a knock on the door and Comis stood there - silent as death. I knew it was time. Linen that lay on a discarded wooden chair served enough to wipe my tears, after composing myself, I headed to Athena's house.

As a fantasy fog clearing, I found myself at the altar, looking back at a white figure approaching me. It got eventually close enough and attach itself to my arm. I faced father Zeus - he had a golden thread which he tied around my hands and its - and thus we were married.

In a blink of an eye, there was dancing all around, gods getting drunk and servants cleaning after them. I felt nothing….

As if dammed – I gazed upon a her, she…. she was cleaning discarded roses that had been stepped on and their sweet smell turned sour. She had a white handkerchief, it clung to a bracelet upon her wrist, but the work had pried it loose. As she stepped away, I reached down and - as if dying - held it close to my breast.

I left the festivities - ran through the forest. Upon the twisted roots of an old tree I sat, held the handkerchief close to my face - I could smell the thousands of tears it had tried to absorb and quickly moved it away from my face - as new crimson rivers found their way from my eyes to the ground. I held the handkerchief with both of my hands as if dreading it disappearing - with my head supported by the trunk a crippling scream thundered through the forest. Oh the pain and joy of love.

Thank you for your reviews –

Thank you for reading –

Thank you,

Persiannissimo


	20. Chapter 20 Walking

**Chapter 20 – Walking**

**Thank you for so many beautiful reviews! There are almost 60! It's brought me much happiness and just for this month this story has received 1,200+ hits! I could never thank you enough for reading or the amazing questions/opinions/praise/reviews – it makes the story better.**

**Thank you all**

**Persiannissimo!**

_**Aurae's POV **_

I didn't feel anything - I don't think I could. Perhaps my mind knew as much and allowed numbness to take over in order to survive. I didn't care - I saw them together upon the altar and after; I felt my heart tear, from side to side - I haven't felt anything since. I organized the few objects I had, in the chamber I was given, up to decent satisfaction. Since the wedding, Athena had asked me to clean and take care of her garden. The day of the wedding she had called me inside and after joining her for a drink, had asked me for my help - a common task to keep me away from the pain - I don't think she understood I no longer felt anything. I was dead.

As always, with the first rays of the sun, I marched off to Athena's house. As dawn broke through, I sat by the rose beds and cleaned each rose, I made sure they only had the leafs that were necessary and that each bud received nourishment and all that they needed.

Each rose was so unique - each one so tender and delicate. Unknown to me, my left hand had clenched when touching one such bud and killed it - I yanked my hand back but didn't unclench it. I raised the hand up to my face and as I opened it, the sweet smell of its death reached me. I looked at it - dead upon my hand and dropped it. I didn't care.

Athena had been watching - I felt her - with her infinite wisdom she left me well enough alone. At about midday - when the sun burned my back and forced sweat upon my brow I stood upright, having been bent for hours - it brought a sweet bodily pain - yet I felt nothing.

I walked towards the forest at the back of Athena's house. I wanted to lose myself in something. I walked through ageless trees and silent creatures. I came up to a unique tree, which time had bent down - making it resemble an old man - living but perpetually still. The moss on its twisted base had been disturbed and ripped at by desperate hands. I softly touched the broken moss with tentative fingers and salty tears dropped from my eyes. I felt nothing.

Since I had decided to walk into the forest - I had decided to leave. What could they do to me? Kill me? If so, then it would be a sweat release - let them kill me if they wished, the fluttering thought of ending my life passed between my closed eyes and broken heart, but I knew I didn't even have the strength or moral decadence for that.

I kept on walking - at times nymphs would walk next to me, or other critters would accompany me - I walked past the point of pain, hunger, and all human characteristics. As I saw my feet continue moving - I wondered how they continue to move - I wondered why I hadn't collapsed - yet I kept on moving - I kept on walking. My mind fluttered in and out of consciousness but I kept walking - drawn to something unknown - to some sort of release - I kept on walking; never stopping, never slowing down or speeding up - as marked by my still functioning heart - I walked… Nothing ever seemed to get in my way - through the blur of human weakness it seemed as if the very trees would bend to my existence and urge me on… towards what?

There was a river, I felt water underneath my very feet - yet I did not sink - I did not cease - I kept on walking - coherent thought had left me, seemingly days ago - yet the shreds of logic left allowed me to understand it would be impossible for me to have walked as so, yet who am I? what can I do? I have never known my limits before - maybe I could do it? I no longer cared for warm hands gripped at my flesh - the warm hands only got warmer - screams filled my ears and my very lungs - I could see death once more - warm nothingness.

Yet as it had happened before, a hand reached out to me and dragged me back; but not before I had seen a face - a face so like mine - except the eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes… crying hazel eyes…who could she be? But I didn't care – for there was nothing I could feel.

_**Eros' POV**_

"I want to have children - many children - male children. I want little boys running around my feet, loving me, I don't want girls; they are weak and would only envy my beauty - not to say your blood would taint them - it would simply weaken mine, which created the apex of beauty you love - its just reason that is all, if you wish to have daughters than as your noble wife I will comply - but not happily and if you wish for her, you may raise her. Also I want to change your servants - they do not have the mentality of servitude they need - they think of themselves above you and I do not like it. Like that curly hair wench, crying without expression - I asked her for a simple favor and she didn't even seem to see me - she just marched off to Athena's house! Who does she think she is? If I could, I would beat her, but I dare not taint my hands – I have a good man servant at home – I shall bring him in, he will bring honor to the servants of the house and…"

I looked at the feeble creature talking and talking and talking. I dare not hit a woman - even if she killed my very soul with each word… thankfully this vain creature saw lack of attention as such a blow that would surpass physicality, thus my lips had not formed a word since the one that bonded us the day of our marriage. Simple nods had satisfied me from the beginning. I could not trust myself to talk without vomiting in disgust. I could not believe I had married her, let alone slept with her. My hate for her only seemed to increase. I no longer ate at home for I feared the creature I lived with would poison me into her bed as she had tried to do the day of our wedding - I will never make her a full woman with children - I will not yield my seed to her poisonous womb. I could not punish a child with such a mother.

Aurae never came into my presence anymore - Athena occupied her and if we ever crossed paths, her eyes never wondered and she never stopped. I secretly would look at her, working diligently and almost as if in a trance, on the gardens. Or as a statue - sitting in her chamber, the food forgotten in front of her. I decided I had been in the presence of my wife enough and left; wondering just what Aurae was doing…

I arrived at the gardens and from Athena's terrace - crouched as to keep from view - my eyes expanded to allow her crisp image into my very soul, she was looking at a crushed bud in her hand. I felt Athena come up quietly behind me; I looked back at her sad silver eyes. I trembled unconsciously - I had never seen that expression upon her face - for most of my existence I though she was above such petty things as feelings yet, in front of my very eyes - I saw she was not.

I had asked Athena the day of my wedding, to feed her a solution that would numb her to the pain she would feel. I could not bear to make her suffer, although part of me wanted to, I could not - I could not force onto her what I felt right now - the sad silver eyes looked away and she left.

As I dared to look back at the woman that had become the very essence of my existence – she was gone. I followed her sent to the forest and as I approached her near vicinity, I took to the trees to keep from being seen. Her tender hands were touching the moss I had ripped out in desperation and she wept. The second I had realized where she was I had begun to shed tears, yet for every tear she wept; my heart bled. I did not want her to feel that. I wanted her to be happy! Damn contradictions of my heart and reason. I decided I no longer cared for anything but her happiness – I jumped off the tree I was hiding in and approached her – I was going to make love to her – I would love her and forget all that had happened – I wanted happiness and realized I was ready to sacrifice everything for it. As I went to touch her shoulder – she stood up and began walking.

I called her name, but she did not stop, I begged for her to look at me; but as I placed myself in front of her eyes, she did not see me – as my soul screamed for hers – it did not hear. My heart started to beat at the pace of fear and my soul shuddered – what is happening?

She walked and walked to an unnervingly steady pace and didn't stop. The days turned into nights and so on, she didn't seemed to see the never ending obstacles that would have collided and hurt her, had it not been for my hands upon her waist – guiding her body and lifting her when needed – I dread to think of what could have happened.

My heart never stopped beating to the speed of fear – but being close to her, smelling her and, in my small way – helping her instead of hurting her; I was happier than I had been in what seemed as forever.

After days of walking, I grew hungry – I asked Comis to see my surrounding; eventually he caught up and brought food for her and me. I didn't know if she would eat – I kept the bag with food for her as Comis left, but I drank a pitcher of ambrosia or more and I kept on guiding the love of my life. Just when I had become accustomed to this odd lifestyle – she stretched out her hand and disappeared.

Thank you for reading –

Persiannissimo


	21. Chapter 21 FLASHBACK  Nirvana

_Hope it fulfills your expectations;_

**FLASHBACK**

**Ancora's POV**

My mouth did not work. My tongue seemed to have expanded and grown lame. I looked at the god in front of me; there was so much I wanted to ask, to say but I couldn't. His hand still held mine and thus he guided me to the meal laid out for us. I wasn't hungry and seeing him also ignore the food, I could take he wasn't either. The soft breeze flew past the trees and caressed our skins. No word broke our silence - as I gazed upon his eyes and he, mine, there was no need. I didn't need anything else but him and this place – I had realized that now.

His hand cupped my face and his lips approached mine; the heartbeat within my ears increased to the point of exploding, for the second his lips crashed against mine I was lost - so happily lost.

For that moment - I ceased to exist - once I was conscious of my surroundings again, I found him atop me - kissing my face softly. His strength allowed him to levitate atop me, leaving only a fraction of his weight on me - I loved feeling him so close - so close, his weight, so close - an odd yearning had begun to expand from my very core leaving me panting and without breath. My legs opened, cupping him, to maintain and increase our proximity - an innate action that forced a deep growl from his throat. His mouth ventured to my neck and the torturous pleasure it brought me was demonstrated as my nails scratched at his back.

My eyes opened and the dying sun captivated them - its vanishing rays increased the ethereal aura of this moment and a tear escaped me, for I never wanted this to end.

His concerned eyes gazed upon mine - he kissed the tears away and in a swift motion, turned us both around to where I found myself atop him. He sat down and held me as I laid in his arms - he caressed my back and played with the strands of hair that had come lose from their golden restraints. I had not realized I had begun to tremble - our kissing had maintained my skin afire, but as the night cold had expanded, and our kissing decreased; human weakness gave me away. His soft but gruff voice broke our silence,

"I… I am sorry if I rushed into something you were not ready for, I had not thought, I have yearned for your very presence since my eyes first had the honor of seeing you and this yearning seems to have expanded to madness in my part - I am so incredible sorry..."

His face had filled with shame and tears threatened his eyes, I do not believe he understood why that tear had been shed. My trembling hands lifted his face to meet mine. We were only centimeters away. I breathed out and hoped my mouth and brain could cooperate long enough to take my love out of his false misery.

"You do not understand - I do not weep out of anything but fear that this moment shall pass and I will awaken alone in my bed - this heaven I seemed to have found and you… you are everything I love, everything I could hope for and thus I fear this may be but a mirage of the night brought on by a lonely heart…"

Tears had begun to fall from my eyes as bliss had begun to fill his. He kissed every tear I shed and held me close to him; we drowned within each other.

No more words were necessary. I needed him and he needed me - he flipped us over once again and thus we ventured to reach nirvana, together.

I wanted him as I had never wanted anyone. His hands ran through my hair and freed it from every decoration; my hands ran through his chest and yearned for more. He begun to unclasp the clips which made my dress, he looked at me after he undid the first one, after a nod encouraging him, he undid the rest. He did not take the linen from my body, but rather used it as a medium with which to tease my feverish skin.

His lips reached my ears, after their torturous ascent from my neck,

"I want to show you the world of love, I want to share with you everything I am, everything we could be together, I want to be one with you, my dear love - do I have your permission?"

My moans had increased the second he had begun to devour me with his lips and coherent thought had left me the moment he first had kissed me. I looked at the love and lust in his eyes, undoubtedly matched by mine, and with a nod - for I dared not speak - he continued.

He kissed me deeply as his fingers reached my inner most part and with a steady tempo and caressing, I tasted bliss for the very first time.

It's as if I needed him to stop and go faster at the same time. My body was no longer able to fulfill or keep up with my need for him.

His fingers reached the tempo I could keep on with – I needed more. As he had pleasured me with his fingers, his mouth had been kept on mine. As my lips formed the word "More" he smirked and he started his descent towards my core.

A scream shattered the night as his mouth began to please me – I could no longer comprehend anything except him and our pleasure.

As the latest wave of pleasure crashed against my very soul, he brought his face again to my ear. His voice was low and filled with need, he asked

"Are you ready my love?"

In between pants I responded:

"Yes"

Thank you for reading – hope it didn't disappoint

Thank you -

Persiannissimo


	22. Chapter 22 Loving Darkness

**Chapter 22 Loving Darkness**

Thank you for your opinions and encouragement – it is natural to move on and thus I give you the next chapter:

_**Aurae's POV**_

My eyes opened to nothing. Darkness had absorbed me and the only guidance I was given was that of a strong male hand upon my left arm, softly pulling me forward. As if a fog had lifted, all the feelings I hadn't felt before enveloped me in a hellish rage. I thus began to weep for what I had lost, for his touch, the kisses I wanted to share with him and all we could have been. In the crying frenzy I even caught myself crying for the bud of life I had killed.

I had forgotten my current predicament as feelings took me from existence. Eventually my logical mind screamed forcefully enough to awake me from this newfound fog of feelings. Clearing the tears from my face with my free hand, a feeble attempt to calm myself, my breathing struggled to return to normal.

We had been walking for a while in absolute darkness - the male presence did not talk, did not cease its walking. I closed my eyes and focused on my body and his, both of us moving - we were moving to the tempo I had been walking. Going back to when I was walking was as if trying to remember a face within a dream long ago - did I really walk? Was I dreaming?… I did not know… For a second I thought to pry my hand from his, but as all living creatures do: darkness as this scared me. I decided to allow myself to be led – anything had to be better than the nothing I was in.

The steady pace continued towards darkness. My heart hoped the owner of this hand correlated with the owner of my heart yet logic - now somewhat restored - allowed me to accept it would probably not be so. I saw a red light - a mere globe of it far away. Distance was impossible to estimate in absolute darkness but as it grew rapidly - I knew we were closing in on it.

The red light allowed me to see the male hand that was guiding me - it was a strong right hand, decorated with the image of a wing: his fingers as feathers. His left hand - holding the mirror image of the wing, came into view every other step as his arm swayed naturally, it also held a Cadeceus. The crucified serpent upon the staff as well as his winged shoes allowed me to infer I was in the presence of Hermes. His brown curls were coming into view as the light only increased.

Within the blinding red light I saw the figure of a tall woman - her golden, ever long hair, was visible through the distance that divided us. Her posture was one of a tired woman rather than a threat so I allowed the air I had held deep within me, to escape. I knew not why I cared to exist, when all I had ever wanted had been stripped since practically my marriage and widowhood; but still, I wanted to live.

A golden crown upon her head gave birth to a thin transparent white material, which cascaded down her entire form, melting into the darkness of the floor; it covered her face, softening all her delicate features. A rich indigo material covered her body shaping itself to a dress without apparent pins. The dress was but a tight covering of her body and was as if staring at her naked silhouette, softened by the veil around her. I blushed, unsure of where to look as I came within paces of her presence. I decided the darkness of the floor was an appropriate place to focus my eyes.

Logic allowed me to infer I was in the underworld - probably dead, yet that did not encompass Hermes' presence or that of the Queen Persephone. Who else would wear a crown in the underworld?

I did not know if I should be scared - I was probably dead - what can the dead fear?

"What do they call you girl?"

Her voice was gentle and full of kindness - I proceeded to respond

"I am called Aurae Psyche your highness…"

I hesitated to ask the obvious; of my mortality - I do not feel dead and I would rather not know, at least not for now…

"Well my dear Aurae, I am in horrible need for some company - will you fulfill my need?"

I looked at her sad golden eyes, and saw a desperation that scared me. I had known loneliness but this did not seem to be of that.

I dared not deny her - for her stare was that of a being in the brink of survival - thus I nodded and as I searched in my soul - I dared to hope; but hope for what? I had passed the threshold of death - I could only be but dead… but the beat within my breast and hope within my heart dared to defy this fact.

I could still not clearly see all that was around me: thus Hermes to grabbed my right arm with his and his left hand laid comfortably at my waist – he guided me intuitively.

No man had ever touched me as he had - no one had been this close and never talked to me - this sort of intimacy was rather strange. I had kissed Apollo, yet that had not felt as intimate as this was - it was as if he knew me more than I knew myself - he walked naturally with me as if we had done this millions of times before - his hand held mine in a soft manner and his hand upon my waist rested there naturally and my body didn't seem to mind.

Shyness had always been on my side when encountered in any intimate scenarios, therefore I did not understand why I allowed him to touch me as so, why I didn't ask: how can we walk so normally in absolute silence - how can I be comfortable with a complete stranger? How could it possibly be so… natural?

As we walked together - Queen Persephone walked many paces ahead of us - her silhouette was the only proof I had of her existence.

Thus I dared to look up at Hermes over my right shoulder. The red light was continuously becoming stronger. He was a head taller than me and as I looked back I saw that a crimson blindfold covered his eyes.

The shock of seeing him as so did two things; forced a gasp from my lips and blinded me to the fact that his face was facing mine - as if he could see through the cloth.

Once I realized the latter, I blushed - I could feel the heat rising to my face, the only proof of blushing to be had due to the still faint light – yet as if he could see – he smirked and seemed to hold me closer to him. I could feel his strong chest at my back - his arms enclosing my frame and I felt safe. His presence calmed my spirit and the hurricane of feelings that had rocked my breast. A flash of a though - a firefly in the night of a though passed through my mind: I do not wish this walking to end.

Persiannissimo

Thank you for reading –


End file.
